A High School Story: Senior Year, DISCONTINUED
by KikoUzumaki
Summary: Sequel to A High School Story. Sasuke only knew one thing, he wanted Naruto forever. But when secrets get out, the truth becomes a lie, friends become enemies, and love becomes regret. Love was supposed to be stronger than that, right
1. Prologue

**Kiko- ZOMG! A sequel!? No way!! 8D**

**Enjoy the awaited sequel to my SasuNaru fic: A High School Story!**

* * *

**::AHSS::Senior Year::**

**::Prologue::**

**::Sasuke's POV::**

Here it was. The first day of senior year.

I stood in front of the high school holding Naru's hand tightly. The memories of the time we spent together seemed to hit me all at once.

We I met him my first day here, the talks in the library, out first kiss on his bed, prom night, the first time we had sex... I felt my face heat up at the thought of the last one.

Naru smiled at me, "Ready for senior year, Sasu?"

"Yeah, should be interesting." I replied, returning a small smile.

"Then let's go." said Naru, releasing my hand from his.

We had to be careful, because in reality, no one actually knew that Naru and I were a couple, besides our friends. It wasn't something we could be open about. Because if people in school found out about us, we'd go through hell. And I couldn't let anything or anyone hurt Naru ever again.

I simply loved him too much to see him cry. He was my everything and nothing could change that.

Nothing.

* * *

**Kiko: I'd say it's a nice start. I've already planned out half of this story, just gotta throw it all together so it makes sense. xD**

**Even though this is mega short for a prologue, in my opinion, I hope you liked it! I know it sucked me in when I was writing it, haha.**

**Anyways, please review!**

**-Kiko-chan**


	2. Forever

**Kiko- To make up for my non-updating habits, here is the very long first chapter of ASHH: Senior Year. Lame title I know, but I couldn't think of anything else. D:**

**::AHSS::Senior Year::**

**::Chapter One::**

**::Forever::**

**::Sasuke's POV::**

The first day of school went by very quickly. In fact, the whole entire first _week_was a blur it seemed. Luckily Naru's class schedule and mine were exactly the same, so we had all our classes together.

"Hey, Sasu."

"Yeah?" I answered, looking over at him.

We were walking back from school, with Gaara and Hinata a few feet in front of us.

"Wanna go on a date tonight?" he asked with a slight blush on his cheeks.

I laughed a little and poked his cheek, "Naru, your blushing."

His blush darkened a little, "Never mind that, you never answered my question." he replied.

"Of course. That'd be nice." I said, "We haven't gone on a real date for a long time." I motioned towards Hina and Gaara, "So should we make it a double date with those two?"

Naru shook his head as we approached my house, "No, I just want it to be us."

I smiled as we entered the house. Naru wasn't really acting like his usual self. The blushing, and the whole asking me on a date thing. And we never went on dates anymore. He had something up his sleeve. But I just couldn't put my finger on what it could possibly be.

About an hour after we got home, Naru ran upstairs to take a shower, leaving me, Hina, and Gaara by ourselves.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom." Gaara said, getting up to use the downstairs bathroom.

"Hina-chan..." I said to avert her attention away from the tv and the movie we were watching.

"Hm? What is it, Sasuke?" she questioned.

"It's Naru. He asked me on a date. He hasn't done that for a long time, since we first started dating." I replied, "He's acting pretty vague about it. Like not telling me where we're going, or anything. Do you know what he's up too?"

"That's cute that'd he'd ask you on a date. I don't have any idea what he's up to, but I can help you get ready for it!" she said with excitement filling her soft voice.

I raised my eyebrow as she took my hand and guided me up the stairs and into mine and Naru's room. I sat on the bed as she went through my closet. After a good 5 minutes she decided on a nice dark blue, long sleeved dress shirt and a pair of black pants. After I got dressed she put a tie around my neck.

"Hina-chan, is the tie really nessecary?" I asked and she finished tightening it.

She giggled, "No, but I think it looks nice, and I think Naruto will like it too, so keep it on, okay?"

"Sure, sure." I said, just as Naruto entered the room.

I smiled at his appearance. He was dressed up nicely as well, in a orange short-sleeved dress shirt, and a black vest with black pants.

He walked up to me. I noticed he was blushing again. "I don't look too ridiculous, do I?"

I shook my head 'no'. "Not at all. You look very cute, Naru." I said brushing my fingertips lightly across his whiskered cheeks.

"Sasu, your embarrassing..." he muttered shyly. I felt his face heat up more and the pink fluster on his face darkened.

I placed a quick kiss on his lips and pulled away, taking his hand in mine, "Shall we get going now? It's almost 8 o'clock. Don't wanna be late to...um, come to think of it, I don't even know where we're going." I said with a small laugh.

"Don't worry Sasu. I'm sure you'll love where I'm taking you." he told me as we walked down the stairs with Hinata.

Gaara was watching the tv. "Heh, I was wondering where you guys went." he said to me and Hinata. "By the way, Sasuke, Naruto... you two look nice for just a little date."

Naruto made a grunting sound, "I wanted this to be special night, Gaara. So I wanted to look nice, and stuff... you know... I'm sure you like to look good for Hinata-chan too every once and a while."

"You got me there." said Gaara, giving my boyfriend a thumbs up.

**::Naruto's POV::**

"Anyways, we're gonna head out now." I said to Gaara and Hinata, giving them a quick wink. They knew what I was planning. Actually we'd been planning this whole thing for 2 whole weeks now. I was excited to see how this would play out. And the best part was that Sasu was completely oblivious to what was going on. He thought this was just a simple date. I laughed inwardly, thinking to myself about how genius this plan was.

"So... can I have any hints of where your taking me?" Sasuke asked, when we entered the shopping and restaurant district of town.

I put my finger over my lips, "Can't say, Sasu. That would ruin the whole thing, and then it wouldn't be a surprise!"

Sasuke nudged my side playfully, "Your such a little tease, Naru. I can wait, I suppose."

"Good, cause we're almost there!" I replied, grinning.

After another block of walking we got to my destination.

Sasuke starred in awe at the restaurant we were in front of, "N-naru! This is the fanciest, most expensive restaurant in town! Are you insane? We can't afford this!"

"Oh, c'mon now Sasu! I wouldn't bring you here if I coldn't pay for it. Don't worry, alright?" I assured him, locking his arm with mine. "Now let's get in there, I made reservations for us already."

Sasuke was silent. He was still trying to absorb the fact that I brought him here. We walked in and stood at the entrance, waiting for some one to take us to our seats. A couple minutes passed and a woman in her early 20's came up to the podium.

"Good evening gentlemen. Do you have reservations?" she asked politely. I noticed she gave a little questioning expression at our locked arms, but she didn't mention it.

I smiled at her, "Yes ma'am. They should be under 'Uzumaki Naruto'." I said holding up two fingers.

She looked at a paper and smiled back at us, "Okay, right this way then." she replied motioning for us to follow her.

We did so, and she guided us to a table towards the back of the restaurant. Good. That's the way I wanted it. More privacy for us that way. Well, until a little later at least.

The woman gave us a couple of menues and two glasses of water and bowed, "Your waiter will be with you shortly. Until then, please be patient, and enjoy yourselves."

We thanked her, and she left us alone, but not before giving us another odd look.

Sasuke laughed, "I'm kind of surprised she didn't question us about our relationship. I thought she was going to explode if she didn't say anything."

I shrugged, "Whatever, let's keep her wondering for now. Maybe she's into that sort of thing and we can give her a free show later." I winked at Sasu and grinned.

He gagged and nearly spit out the water he took a drink of. "Naruto! We're in public!"

"Aw, don't be like that Sasu!" I retorted, "I was only joking around."

"Well, you convinced me otherwise." he replied, punching my arm lightly. "Dobe."

"You know you like my obnoxious personality." I said, giggling.

We didn't notice our waitress approach our table at that moment.

Sasuke suddenly looked at me seriously. His onyx eyes starring intently into mine. "I love you... Naruto."

Butterflies filled my stomach, and I suddenly felt like I did the first day I met him. Almost immediatly I leaned over the table and kissed his lips, entangling my fingers in his raven black hair.

Then I heard someone cough quietly. I broke away from Sasuke only to notice that it was our waitress standing at our table, looking abit uncomfortable.

"Gomen. We didn't notice you there." Sasuke apologized to her.

"Uh, no. It's quite alright. I should be the one saying sorry... for interrupting... such a moment." she answered, pushing her glasses up. "So can I take your orders?" She asked pulling out a notepad, while flipping her bright red hair over her shoulder.

She was starring at Sasuke. As if she wanted to jump him right then and there. I was getting kind of aggravated now.

I glanced down at my menu to distract myself from that, "Yeah, I'll have-"

"Sasuke-kun?"

I looked back up. She was still starring Sasuke down.

What was with the starring? Couldn't she just take our orders and leave already? For some reason, I didn't like this girl... not at all. At least not when she was eyeing up _my_boyfriend. Sasuke was very attractive yes, and he got alot of looks from women, but he belonged to me, and I wouldn't let some random waitress hit on him, and... wait... how did she know his name?

Sasuke raised his eyebrow, "Karin?"

What? He actually knew her?!

"Oh Sasuke-kun! It's so good to see you! It's been years!" she exclaimed hugging him quickly.

I cleared my throat to catch their attention. "Excuse me miss? Aren't you supposed to be taking our orders?"

"Oh yes! That's right! I'm sorry. It's just seeing Sasuke-kun after all these years, it's amazing!" she replied happily.

I turned to Sasuke, "So Sasu, who is she exactly?"

"This is Karin. I've known her since we were really young, but we haven't seen each other for at least 5 years now." he explained.

"Oh, I see." I said, almost glaring at the red-haired woman.

"Alright! No more distractions! What will you two be having tonight?" Karin asked, getting ready to write down our orders. Finally.

We told her what we wanted and she happily skipped away, leaving Sasuke and I alone again.

"What was with her anyways?" I asked. "Let me guess. She's a childhood friend, who you were arranged to marry, but you moved away and never saw her again, so the engagement was called off."

Sasuke let out a laugh, "Naru, your not jealous are you?"

"How can I not be?!" I replied, "She was looking at you like-"

"Naru... calm yourself." said Sasuke placing his hand over mind. "Karin means absolutely nothing to me. We were childhood friends, yes, but we were never engaged or anything. She's just always had a crush on me, and she's the eccentric type, so she never gave up hope that she'd have me one day." he smiled at me, "But I love you Naru, and if she can't deal with that, then she'll have to live with it."

"Sasu..." my eyes starting watering, "I'm sorry. I'm just a stupid, jealous idiot."

"That you are. But your my idiot, Naru." Sasuke replied kissing my hand.

After that we waited. I glanced at the clock in the room. It was 8:30 now. That meant it was time for everything to happen. I shifted my eyes over to the entrance of the restaurant. As if on cue Hinata, Gaara, Temari, Shika, Kiba, and Sakura walked in, all dressed quite elegantly.

Sasuke noticed them just as I did. "Naru, everyone is here. That's a little weird, huh? You think they knew we were here?" he questioned.

"I guess great minds think alike. I didn't tell anyone that we'd be here." That was totally a lie. I did tell them, but I wasn't about to tell Sasu that.

The same woman guided them over to me and Sasuke.

"Are these the gentlemen you six are with?" she asked.

"Yes, thank you." Hinata replied kindly. "and is it alright if we push a couple tables together so we can all sit together?"

The waitress looked a little confused, but went along with it. "Ohh, um sure. Go ahead." she said before walking away.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Sasuke.

But before anyone could answer Karin came back pushing a food cart with her. She picked up the tray on it and placed it in front of Sasuke.

He looked at it for a minute, "A cake?" he questioned in shock.

"Happy birthday, Sasu-kun." I said sweetly. "Now blow out your candles and make a wish."

**::Sasuke's POV::**

I was so happy I could have cried right there. I never expected this. Especially since I had forgotten it was my own birthday. I looked at Naruto before closing my eyes to blow out the 18 candles on the cake.

My friends cheered and clapped, and while they did that I leaned over to kiss Naru. It was all I could do to thank him right now, since he had put this whole thing together. Of course I would thank him properly later on tonight when we were alone.

I smiled at everyone, and I felt so happy to have friends like them.

I looked at the smoking candles and thought about the wish I made on them.

To be with Naruto _forever_.

That was my wish.

* * *

**Kiko- Yay! First, and incredibly long chapter complete! I never expected it to be so long, but I started writing and I couldn't stop! xD Oh well, I guess. Haha.**

**Anyways... please review!!!**

**Thank you!**


	3. A Night's Pleasure

**Kiko- Time for chapter two! It's short, but it's got a lemon in it, so yay for the fangirls! Keep in mind that it's only the second lemon I've ever written. I hope I improved since the first one in the prequal to this fic.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto. Get over it. :)**

* * *

**::AHSS::Senior Year::**

**::Chapter Two::**

**::A Night's Pleasure::**

**::Sasuke's POV::**

We stayed at the restaraunt until 9 o'clock, enjoying each other company and everything. It was really fun. I was glad that Naru did this. I just honestly couldn't believe I had forgotten my own birthday, and my 18th one too.

All of us gathered outside the doors afterwards.

"Thank you all for this." I said to everyone. I turned to Naruto, "And thank you especially Naru. You did this just for me, and it was the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me."

Naruto wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me close, "I just wanted this to be a special night for you. That's all Sasu. You don't need to thank me. Cause I was glad to do it."

I kissed his nose, "I know, Naru. I know."

"Alright you two," Sakura spoke up, "We're gonna get going now."

Hinata nodded, "By the way Sasuke, I'm going to stay the night at Gaara's, so you and Naruto can have some alone time." she winked and I got flustered.

Naruto only laughed, "Yeah, sure Hina-chan."

We said our goodbyes and me and Naru headed home. I was pretty much smirking the whole way, because I knew what would happen immediatly after we got through the door.

And I was right. After I shut the door and locked it behind me, I turned around and Naruto smashed his lips against mine eagerly. I nibbled his lower lip, so I could slip my toungue in his mouth. He didn't argue with that idea one bit. We stood there for a little while fighting for dominence in the make out session, but I lost, as usual. It was no wonder I was uke in this relationship. I felt Naruto's hand crawling under my shirt, his cold fingers tickleing my stomach, sending a shiver down my spine. He was about to start unbuttoning my shirt when I stopped him.

"Naru... Upstairs. Bedroom. Now." I panted, finding myself abit out of breath.

On the way up the stairs Naru disposed of his own shirt, saving me the trouble of removing it. I really hated unfastning buttons. Especially when I was in the mood. It only got me irritated, and turned me off.

Once we got into the room Naru pushed me on to the bed without hesitation. I layed there while he took off my shirt and pants. He came back up to my face level and placed a soft kiss on my lips.

"Sasuke... it's your birthday, and I want to give you the best pleasure you could ever imagine. I will do anything that you ask, so give the command." he whispered.

I smirked, "I want you to be uke this time around."

He lifted an eyebrow, "What?"

"You heard me." I rolled over so I was on top of him, "You said it yourself. It's my birthday, so I get what I want. And I want to be seme for once."

"No fair Sasu." he pouted.

"Actually..." I replied running my fingers down his toned stomach. I put my mouth to his ear. "I find this very fair." I said quietly licking his earlobe.

Naru let out a soft groan, leaving me wanting more of those noises out of him. I continued kissing down his neck, pausing sometimes to nip and lick, earning small, but sweet moans from him. Slowly making my way to his chest I stopped at a nipple, moving my toungue across it gently. An even louder moan escaped Naruto's lips. I liked this whole 'being seme' thing. I got to listen to Naru make those erotic sounds.

I pulled myself back up to face him and kissed him quickly, "Where do you want me to touch you next? Hmm, my precious Naru?" I whispered as sexily as I could, moving my hand down to his already hardening erection. I squeezed it lightly making Naru mewl.

"There, S-sasuke... please... I need you." he whimpered.

I looked into his half-lidded, blue eyes. They were so pleading and needy. I wondered if that was what I looked like when I was being pleasured by Naruto.

I slammed my lips onto Naru's. He kissed back hurriedly, his left hand entangling it's fingers into my hair, while the other pulled me closer by the neck. I slipped a hand beneath Naruto's waist, pushing him against my body. He moaned quietly and I forced my tongue into his mouth. The noises Naru was making were driving me over the edge. I pulled back and stared Naru down for a short moment. The boy was far too irresistable for his own good. I shot a seductive look down at him as I slid my hands up his legs, stopping at the base of his erection. Naruto gave a high-pitched moan as I rubbed the skin there, placing teasing licks on his thighs.

"Sasuke! St-stop t-teasing!" Naruto said as I nipped his thigh.

I obliged as my own length twitched. After licking my lips I lowered my head again and ran my tongue down his erection. Naruto moaned pitifully as he closed his eyes tightily. Without warning, I took his whole length into my mouth, making Naruto buck his hips.

"Ahh! Sasuke!" he grabbed onto my hair suddenly, and pulled. I winced in a little pain, but kept going.

A couple minutes later I went to sucking the head of his cock. I wanted to see the expression on Naru's face. I smirked a little when I did. His blue eyes were glazed over, his teeth gritted, and beads of sweat clung to his face. This had to be the hottest I've ever seen him. The way he looked made me really want to get inside him. I slid my tongue over his slit and he bucked his hips again.

"Sa-sas-uke... I'm gonna cum soon..."

I knew he was about to reach his climax, and just as he gripped his fingers tighter into my hair, I released him from my mouth, with a string a saliva attatched. He whimpered in disappointment, as I wiped my mouth with my arm.

He blinked, confused, "Why'd you stop? I was so close."

I smirked and licked my lips, tasting the saltiness, "Because I want us to cum together, Naru."

I leaned over him and opened the drawer to the dresser on the side of my bed. Naruto grunted and pulled me back down for a kiss just as I grabbed the lube.

"Now now, Naru... be patient." I said, lowering myself to where I was before.

He really needed to learn how to control himself, though I didn't blame him right now with the situation he was in. He tortured me all the time. Now it was my turn.

I clicked the lube open and squited a good amout into my hand, coating three of my fingers with it. I pressed my index finger to his entrance, slowly sliding it in. Naruto whined and shifted uncomfortably, trying to get used to my finger.

"Shh, it's all right." I whispered gently as I pushed another finger inside, starting a scissoring motion.

Naruto whimpered even louder this time. I felt bad, but it would feel good soon enough. As soon as I stretched him out enough, I added the last finger. This time Naruto gripped the bed sheets in both his hands and clentched his teeth.

He opened his eyes to look up at me, "S-sasuke... it hurts..." a tear rolled down his face.

"Don't worry, Naru. I promise it'll get better." I knew exactly how he felt. This was his first time being on bottom, so he wasn't used to this, unlike me.

I angled my fingers, and suddenly Naruto's mouth dropped and his eyes widened.

"Mngg! Sasuke!" he said loudly as I hit his prostate.

I smiled slightly and brused over the same spot a few more times, shivering at the sound of his moans. I really couldn't wait any longer. I removed my fingers and re-positioned myself at his entrance, spreading his legs.

"Naru... this will probably hurt you even worse than before, but it won't last long." I reasured him, pushing the tip of my dick into him slowly.

He hissed in pain a glued his eyes shut, digging his fingers into the sheets. I hated to hurt him like this, but it would go away in a couple minutes. I pushed in a little further so I was halfway in. I stayed there for a few seconds, waiting for Naru to adjust.

"Mngg... S-sasuke...ma-move..." he panted quietly.

I nodded and pulled out almost all the way, then pushed back into him again. I kept doing that until I was all the way inside him. I could tell the pain was slowly going ebbing away by the look on his face. I layed down on him and he starting rocking his hips against mine. I placed a kiss on his mouth.

"Feeling better, Naru?" I asked, reaching in between us to grab his member to run my hand up and down it.

He nodded and wrapped his arms around my neck, while his eyes became glazed over again.

I waited for him to moan, torturing him with slow thrusts. When the erotic noise escaped from his mouth, the slow rhythm became alot faster. My urges were taking control.

"Ahh! D-deeper!" Naruto ordered me with hesitation.

His fingernails dug into my shoulderblades. I gritted my teeth and angled myself differently. Then it happened.

"Sasuke!!"

Naruto yelled as I came into contact with his prostate. I groaned as his already tight walls constricted around me. I aimed for the same spot, hitting it every time. Naru squirmed under me, calling out my name with every thrust.

"Naru, I'm going to change positions. I want you to sit on top of me." I said, letting myself fall backwards on my back.

He climbed on top on me, and I re-entered him quickly. His sitting position caused me to ram into his prostate even harder than before. Naruto let out a near scream, bouncing up and down on my shaft. My eyes rolled back. I wasn't going to last much longer. I grabbed Naruto's neglected member and started pumping it roughly.

"Ahh! More!" he moaned loudly, throwing his head back. I groaned and thrusted up hard.

"Sasuke!!" Naruto yelled, as he came violently over both of our bodies, collapsing against me. His walls clentched around me, and I came deep inside of him, panting harshly.

I brushed the damp blond hair out of Naruto's eyes. His cerulean orbs locked onto my obsidian ones. He smiled sleepily.

"I love you, Sasu..." he mumbled.

I smiled and pecked his lips, "Love you too."

We lay there holding each other and talking for a long while. I don't remember when, but at some point we both slipped off into sleep.

* * *

**Kiko- Okay, so that was the second chapter. Hope you liked it.**

**Please review. :3 Thanks!**


	4. Low Fidelity

**Kiko- Here's chapter 3. I liked writing this chapter alot.**

**Disclaimer- Nope... still don't own Naruto... But you know if I did Sasuke and Naruto would be together. :3**

* * *

**::AHSS::Senior Year::**

**::Chapter Three::**

**::Low Fidelity::**

**::Naruto's POV::**

The following Monday at school came as quite a shocker. Turns out we got three new transfer students. First there was a boy that resembled Sasuke, named Sai. Then another white-haired boy, Suigetsu. And finally, the girl... Karin. Yep. Karin transferred to Gakuen. Perfect...

Of course she just has to have first period with Sasuke and I too, so she could piss me off first thing in the morning.

"Sasuke-kun! I had no clue you went to Gakuen! What a nice surprise!" she exclaimed, clinging to his arm.

Yeah right. After she met us at the restaurant, she probably decided to stalk Sasuke and called god knows who to get his student information. I wouldn't put it past her. And I barely even knew this chick. Must have been the crazy red hair that freaked me out.

...Or I dunno, the fact that she was constantly hitting on my boyfriend?

"Hey Karin." Sasuke greeted with a smile.

Ugh... Could he not see how evil she was? Honestly...

I cleared my throat to grab his attention. He glanced at me, seeing the annoyance clearly on my face. For a moment I wished he could read the murderous/kill red-headed creepy girl intent in my eyes too.

Sasuke got the hint I was desperately throwing at him and edged his way out of his paparazzi's grasp, and stood next to me, putting his arm around my waist.

"Karin, I want you to meet someone. This is Naruto. Uzumaki, Naruto." Sasuke said pulling me closer to him, "He's very important to me, so it'd be nice if you two got along."

Karin pushed her glasses up his nose. "Oh, so he's your best friend, that's great!"

She was so oblivious!!

Sasuke sighed, while I slapped my palm to my forehead.

"NO!" I yelled. "I'm his boyfriend! B-o-y-f-r-i-e-n-d! As in his lover! Not a 'best friend'!"

Damn! how obvious did I have to get! Did she not see us kissing at the restaurant that night?!

Karin's eyes widened "W-what? I couldn't even tell!" she replied, looking a bit shocked.

I just smirked and kissed Sasuke quickly on the lips. "Now can you?"

She shut her mouth right there, not knowing what to say. Just then the bell sounded, telling us to take our seats. Karin glared at me for one second and then stomped over to her desk. She was pissed off. And that pleased me greatly.

Sasuke laughed quietly. "Naruto, your so devious. Try to be a little nicer to Karin, at least. She won't do any harm now that she's knows we're together." he said, taking his seat.

I smiled and winked at him. "Sorry Sasu. I can't help that I'm a jealous bastard." I responded, sitting down next to him at my own desk.

The whole rest of the day Karin did nothing but torment me. She bumped into me in the hallways and kept knocking me books out of my hands. During P.E. while playing volleyball, she spiked the ball at me, smacking me straight in the face, then proceeded to blame it on Ino. At lunch she purposely spilled her bottle of water down the front of my shirt and on my lap. In history class, she sat behind me just so she could pull strands of my hair out while Iruka sensei wasn't paying attention. And right after the last hour of the day, I went to open my locked and the door came off the hinges! That's why I seen Karin with a screwdriver earlier! How in the hell did she even get it?!

"That's it! I've had it with that Karin! She pushed my buttons one too many times today!" I yelled in frustration.

Just then Kakashi sensei walked by, and Sasuke came up to me at the same time.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "Oi, Naruto, you'll have to fix that." he called, walking off.

Sasuke looked suspiciously at the locker door in my hand. "What in the world did you do, Naru?"

"I didn't do anything! It was Karin! She's out to get me! I know it!" I exclaimed, punching the locker next to mine.

"Aw, calm down, Naru. Don't worry about it so much." Sasuke told me, trying to settle my nerves.

"Karin has been picking on me all day." I replied, trying to put the locked door back in place. "This is ridiculous. It's like we're in grade school all over again... and we're two little girls fighting over who's going to get the cutest boy in class first." I added after I put the locker back together.

Sasuke took my hand, and we both walked outside so we could go home.

"Naru, you've got me and you won't lose me to another. There's no way that could ever happen. Don't mind Karin. She's always been like that. When we were young and other girls tried to get my attention, she always started fights with them, yelling like crazy and pulling at their hair until she made them cry, so they wouldn't dare to come near me again. She's a very eccentric person and always will be. It's just the way she is. When she wants something, she'll do anything and everything to get it. Which is exactly why she's targeting you now." Sasuke explained the whole three blocks home.

I plopped down on the couch and grunted. "Yeah well if I have to put up with this for the rest of the year, I'll go insane."

Sasuke crawled on my lap, straddling me. "Ne, want me to kiss you and make it all better?" he asked.

I smiled up at him. "Your kisses always make me feel better..." I replied closing the space between us. We separated after a long moment.

"God, I love you," I whispered to him, rubbing me hand up and down his arm. "So much."

**::Sasuke's POV::**

"Love you too, Naruto." I told him, lowering my head towards his for another kiss.

"Sasuke-san! Naruto-chan! I'm home!" A sudden voice called.

We continued making out, knowing it was only Hinata.

She walked into the living room, catching us and laughed. "You two just never keep your paws off of each other, do you?"

"Ha ha. Very funny, Hina." I replied, pulling away from Naruto. "So where's Gaara today?"

"Oh, He's working after school now. Monday through Thursday at this restaurant downtown. I feel bad for him His shifts are from 4:30 to 9:30, and because he's taking advanced classes this year, he has a whole lot of homework that he'll never have time to do. So I'm going to have to help him pass." she explained with a long sigh.

I frowned, "Aww, that's a bummer. Poor Gaara."

"So where is he working?" Naruto questioned.

"At that restaurant called the Ariguriama. It's mostly a ramen shop, but-"

"RAMEN!!! LET'S GO!" Naruto yelled, dashing out the door.

That was just like him. He sure loved his ramen. "Well, I guess we're going to visit Gaara then." I said with a laugh, going out with Hinata after him.

We stayed at the restaraunt for about an hour, eating and visiting with Gaara. Naruto scarfed down two huge bowls of ramen before we left.

"Ah! That was delicious! You make some awesome ramen, Gaara!" Naruto told him, reaching over the counter to pat him on the shoulder. "We'll definitely be back here every night your working!" Naruto added, getting up to stretch his arms over his head.

"Hey, I'm going to stay awhile onger you two." Hinata said before we walked out.

On the way home we ran into the new kid, Sai.

He smiled awkwardly and waved, "Hi." he greeted.

"Hey!" Naruto replied, "Your Sai right?"

"Yes." he answered, looking us up and down. "And, if I'm correct, you two are Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto." he said pointing at each of us.

"How did you know?" Naru asked.

"Oh, easily." Sai said, "Your the only gay couple in our entire school." he motioned at our joined hands.

My jaw dropped, "W-what? Ho-how did you find that out? We haven't told anyone, except for our close friends."

Sai looked confused, "Really? I thought everyone knew. That red-head, Karin, was talking to everybody about it today at school."

"Why would she do that?" I questioned, feeling like I just got kicked in the stomach. I glanced at Naruto, the anger was clearly showing in his eyes.

"I told you she was trouble, Sasuke... but... doing something like this? It's... unforgivable..."

"Um, is something wrong?" Sai asked, concerned.

I nodded, "Karin is purposely hurting Naruto because she's in love with me, and she's jealous at the fact that he's my boyfriend."

"I'm so sorry." sai Sai. "You two don't deserve to put up with that."

"Thanks Sai." I replied.

"Well, I gotta go. I have to get home. But I'll see you both at school." Sai waved and continued on his way.

When we got home, Naruto and I went upstairs and layed on our bed. We stayed there for hours talking about everything. Naruto began crying towards the end... He cried so much that he completely exhausted himself out. I felt so terrible. All I could do was stay by his side and hold him, telling him everything would be alright. Naruto fell asleep soon after, dried tears staining his whiskered cheeks. I kissed his forehead, feeling that he developed a fever. I got up quietly, being careful not to wake him, and wandered downstairs to the living room.

I sat down by Hinata who was watching tv. "I'm letting him stay home tomorrow. He has a fever. If he goes to school in that condition, it'll only get worse and he'd probably pass out from pushing himself too much."

"Good. He needs to rest. His stress level seem far too high." Hinata agreed. She was right. For the past two weeks, Naruto had been getting stressed about everything. Between homework, Iruka and Kakashi pressuring him to apply to colleges, worrying about Sakura and her pregnancy, and now this whole Karin thing, he was way past his limit.

"Yeah..." I said. A short silence fell over us.

"We should talk to Karin tomorrow and get this situation dealt with before it goes any further." Hina said, breaking the silence.

"Don't worry. I'll do something about it." I replied, standing up. "Goodnight, Hinata. Don't stay up too late. We don't need you stressed out either."

"Night. And I won't." she mumbled, flipping through the channel's.

I went back up to the room and layed back down nest to Naruto.

"I'm going to fix this for you Naru... I promise." I whispered before drifting to sleep.

* * *

**Kiko- I hope everything works out for them. :D Buuut, of course I know already, since I'm the one writing this thing. xD ****God, I made Karin such a betch. DX But there has to be some kind of antagonist now that Kai is gone.**

**Good riddens, I say.**

**Oh, and the title of this chapter. I got it from the song 'Low Fidelity' by The Spill Canvas. Very nice SasuNaru-y song. :3 So go give it a listen!**

**Please review. :3 Thanks!**

**Chapter Four release date: October 31st. Halloween special!**


	5. Said and Done

**Kiko- Chapter 4 as promised!! xD**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**::AHSS::Senior Year::**

**::Chapter Four::**

**::Said and Done::**

**::Naruto's POV::**

I groaned, rolling over on my back to stretch.

"What time is it?..." I muttered to Sasuke, rubbing my eyes. I glanced over to him, but found a piece a paper in his place. I picked up the note and scanned over it.

"Naru, don't panic when you wake up. Hinata and I agreed to let you stay home to rest today. I'll get your homework so you don't fall behind in your classes. I made you breakfast for you. it's in the microwave. Make sure you eat. I don't want your stress level to get any higher. Otherwise you'll get sick. And the Karin thing... I'm going to speak with her today. I'm sure it'll all work out for the best. I love you. Sasuke."

I sighed deeply and let myself fall back on the bed. Good. I didnt' want anything else to happen.

**::Sasuke's POV::**

When I came to school without Naruto, Karin immediately took her chance to confront me.

"Sasuke! How are you?!" she exclaimed, clinging to my arm.

I decided to make her feel bad. I think she deserved some sort of guilt after how she treated Naruto. "I'm not too great actually..."

"Oh? What's wrong, hun?" she questioned, subtly backing me up against my locker, while she snaked an arm around my neck. "Tell me what I can do to help. I'm sure there must be something I can do." Her index finger brushed against my lower lip.

I flinched away from it and pulled her hand away from my face. "It's Naruto. He becoming sick."

"Sick?" Karin raised an eyebrow. But didn't looked too faised about it.

I nodded, "That's right. You see, when Naruto's body falls under a great deal of strain from worrying about too much, he gets very exhausted and develops a fever. Right now, he's at that point. I let him stay home today because of it."

Karin completely backed off from me, "Home? You mean... you two l-live together?"

"Well, yeah." I replied. "Naruto and I are very much in love. We would give our lives for each other. I've never felt this way about anyone before. He's the greatest bond I've ever had... Naruto... he's my sole purpose for living at this point in my life. And I don't see that changing one bit." I explained. "I wanted to talk to you about that."

Karin shifted he weight to her heels, "Go on, Suke."

'Suke... she used to call me that when we were kids. I guess I wasn't the only one trying to play the guilt trip game.

"Karin, I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you not to interfere with mine and Naruto's relationship. This is completely different from when we were young. You can't just yell in Naruto's face and expect him to go away like those little girls all that time ago. I would have thought you might have matured by now." I sighed and continued. "Listen... I know how hard this might be for you. But... you have to at least try and get over me. There are alot of other nice guys at this school. Like that Suigetsu. He seems like a good guy. You should try. You never know what could happen. You may just grow to like him more then you've liked me for all these years."

Karin didn't protest. She just stared at me, silently as if waiting for me to say something like: "Oh, I'm only joking! Of course I'll leave my wonderful boyfriend for a girl like you. Please ignore the fact that I'm completely gay and that I have been committed to Uzumaki Naruto for a year, and have no intention of leaving his side."

"Um, I'll see you later then..." I said, walking away to go to my first hour class. I really hoped my words had gotten through her head.

The rest of the day Karin didn't bother me. In fact, I kept seeing her with Suigetsu.

"Looks like those two are getting along nicely." Hinata commented at lunch. "I figure that's your doing, ne Sasuke?"

I nodded, "Yeah. I just didn't think she'd listen."

"At least she isn't bothering you about what you said to her. She could be really persistent about this, you know." Sakura said, taking a drink of her water.

After that no one said much. I didn't mind. It gave me time to think.

During 7th hour study hall Sakura, Temari, and Hinata crowded around my desk.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun. Did you hear?" Temari asked. "Karin is going to be hosting a Halloween party at the end of the month."

"Forget it. There is no way I'm gonna be able to get Naruto to go to that party." I replied, leaning back in my seat.

"Sure, I'll go." Naruto said plainly, yawning while he situated himself under his blanket on the bed to get comfortable.

"W-what? Are you sure?" I questioned, feeling his forehead. "You still have a fever. It's probably making you delirious. I mean, this is Karin we're talking about here."

"Sasuke, it's alright." he replied. "I was thinking today and I shouldn't let her get to me. Your right... your mine and I'm not going to let anybody steal you away from me." Naruto said, kissing my hand. "So this weekend we'll go hunting for costumes!" he added with a grin.

"Sasuke-san? Naruto-kun? You two aren't making out again are you?" Hinata called from outside the bedroom door.

"No. We're keeping it PG!" Naruto yelled back, giggling.

"Good." Hinata replied, entering the room carrying a tray of food. "Here, Naruto-kun." she said, placing the tray on his lap.

Naruto took one look at it and covered his nose and mouth, disgusted. "Eww! Leak soup?! Gross! You know I hate leaks Hina-chan!" he protested.

"I don't care. It's good for you when your sick." she pressed her palm to his forehead. "Yep. You still have a fever. So that means your staying home tomorrow too."

"But Hinata! I feel just fine!" Naruto exclaimed, flailing his arms around.

Suddenly his eyes darkened and he fell back on his pillow.

"Naru!" I quickly reacted, panicking.

He smiled meekly at me. "Don't worry, Sasu... I just felt a little faint. I'm okay."

"You definately need more rest." Hinata told him. "If you go back to school in this condition, you'll end up passing out there."

Hinata walked to the door, "Sasuke-san... make sure he eats every bite..." she said to me, before leaving.

Naruto sighed as I helped him sit back up. "Hinata has always been so nice to me. She's such a kind and loving girl."

I nodded, putting a spoonful of soup in his mouth. "It's in her nature. Hina-chan is very nice. She's always been like that." I gave Naruto another spoonful.

He choaked it down and took a drink of the hot tea on the tray. "I should tell her how much I appreciate her after this. She deserves praise."

I smiled slightly, then guilt filled my head. I knew the real reason Hinata was overly-kind to Naruto. It was nearly a half a year after Naruto and I started dating that she told me the truth.

_"Sasuke-san... I... I l-love Naruto-kun..." she stuttered. "And because I do, I wanted him to be happy. He's happy with you. I can see that. So, please... take care of him."_

Even though she's with Gaara now, I can tell she never repressed her feelings of affection towards Naruto. I knew she loved Gaara with all her heart. She told me that... I bit my lip as her words echoed in my head. I didn't think I could ever tell Naruto how Hinata really felt about him. Hinata had to watch heart broken while me and him were happy together...

"Sasu?" came Naruto's voice.

I snapped out of my thoughts. "I'm fine. I was just thinking."

"Oh, okay. You have me worried there for a moment." Naruto grinned.

Naruto ended up staying at home Thursday as well. But by Friday, his fever had completely diminished and he was up running around like his usual self. After school me, Naruto, Hinata, and Gaara went to go shopping for Halloween costumes for Karin's party. Luckily Naruto and Gaara knew this really great costume shop downtown. Halloween was Naruto's favorite holiday.

"There's just something so thrilling about it! I'm so excited!" he explained as we walked through the doors of the shop. The shop keeper didn't waste any time greeting us. He was a white-haired man that looked about in his fifties.

"Well, well! Uzumaki Naruto! We meet again!" he exclaimed, "And Gaara, you too!" he caught a glimpse of me and Hinata "Ohhh, who might your companions be?"

Naruto took my hand and smiled, "Jiraiya, this is my boyfriend, Uchiha Sasuke. And the girl is his cousin, Hinata, Gaara's girlfriend."

The man now named Jiraiya laughed, "Ahah, I see! He sure looks like a keeper Naruto!" he then set his eyes on Hinata, "And you yourself are quite a catch as well, young lady!"

Hinata blushed and hid her face, "T-thank you."

"So, Jiraiya. Think you could help us out with our costume choices again this year?" Naruto asked.

"Of course!" Jiraiya declared "That's exactly what I'm here for! We'll start with the lady." He added, looking at Hinata.

He began circling her as if he were studying her. "Your name was Hinata-chan, correct?"

"Um, y-yes." she mumbled, still flustered.

"Hm, I see..." Jiraiya said to himself, stopping in front of her. "Nice slender body, right amount of curves, flawless skin, and your look of innocence is unlike any other! I've never seen anything like it before!"

Man... this guy was a major pervert. Poor Hinata. I didn't think her face could get any redder. She was so embarrassed.

"I know exactly what you should be!" Jiraiya exclaimed, running to go find a costume. He came back seconds later holding a frilly maid outfit in his hands. "A Lolita! And that's not all!" Jiraiya went behind his desk and grabbed something. He walked back to Hinata and placed a pair of black bunny ears on her head. "A Lolita bunny girl!"

I was wrong... Hinata's cheeks did get redder.

"Go on and try it!" Jiraiya said, handing her the costume.

She reluctantly took it and went into the dressing room. After five minutes she poked her head out from behind the curtain of the dressing room. "Hey Sasuke-san, could you please come help me?"

I nodded and walked into the room with her. "Sure."

She turned her back to me, "Think you could lace up the back of this corset?" she asked.

"I can try." I replied.

She faced me again when I was done. She put the bunny ears back on and flipped her long hair over her shoulder.

"You look so cute Hinata. I thin Gaara will be very approving of this outfit." I commented, making her blush.

We came out of the dressing room and all eyes were on Hinata.

"That's it! I'm a genious!" Jiraiya exclaimed in victory. "Now, who's next?"

We all came out of the shop with the most fitting costumes. Naruto was going to be a demon fox, Gaara was a death reaper, and since Jiraiya dubbed me as a cool and mysterious guy, I was a vampire... with cat ears. I don't know how I managed to pull off the cats ears with it, but I did. According to Naru, I was the sexiest vampire boy ever.

"I can't wait until the party!" Narut said with a bright smile gleaming on his face.

I couldn't believe how cheerful he was being. It made me so happy that he could smile like that even when people were trying to bring him down.

The night of the party came quickly. We arrived at Karin's house around 7:00 pm. It took Karin no time at all to find me. Ironically she was dressed as a witch. How fitting...

She skipped up to Naru and I. I pulled Naruto closer to me automatically.

"I'm so glad you two could come!" she greeted, "I hope your feeling better now Naruto-kun. When Sasuke-kun told me you were ill, I wsa a little worried."

Something was wrong... Karin was being a bit too nice.

Suigetsu appeared beside her, "Hey, come in and enjoy the party guys." he said, slipping his arm around Karin's waist.

"Yeah, sure!" Naruto replied, leading me away from them. "So what's up? Are Karin and Suigetsu dating now?" he asked.

I shrugged, "Not sure..." But it didn't seem right to me.

**::Normal POV::**

When Naruto and Sasuke were out of sight, Karin removed Suigetsu's arm from her.

"Watch it buddy!" she growled, "I said to pretend to be my boyfriend. And that has some rules." she stuck a finger in the air, "One! No touching me! Two! No even thinking about touching me! And three! Don't tell anyone that your my boyfriend!" Karin snapped.

Suigetsu backed up and put his hands up in defense. "I'm sorry. I just thought that it would look more believable if we, ya know, held hands or something." he said with a light blush on his cheeks.

Karin glared at him, "Listen! I have no interest in dating you. I put this little plan into action for my own benefit! To get Sasuke-kun into my own grasp, and get rid of that blond nuisance! So deal with it! she explained, stomping away.

Suigetsu frowned and tagged along behind her as she made small talk with some of her other guests.

She smirked as she caught a glimpse of Sasuke across the room. _"You'll most definitely be mine, Sasuke-kun. I can promise you that..."_

**::Sasuke's POV::**

About an hour into the party, I really had to go to the bathroom. Naruto was keeping himself occupied by getting us glass after glass of fruit punch.

"Naruto, I'm gonna go try and find the bathroom." I told him.

He nodded and continued on in his conversation with Hinata and the rest of our group.

I slipped out of the room and wandered down a random hallway. I was surprised at how easy if was to find the bathroom. Right before I could walk in, something grabbed my wrist I pulled back. I spun around quickly and came face to face with an all-too-familial face.

"Hey Sasuke...." Karin whispered down my neck.

Her hot breath tickled me, causing me to shudder. I felt the hairs on my neck stand up. "Karin... what are you?..."

I lost my train of thought as she began ravishing my mouth and neck with kisses. I attempted to push her off, but she fought back with every ounch of strength she had in her to stay attached to me. "Karin.... stop this...."

She listened and stopped her assault on me for a brief moment. "Sasuke-kun..." she whispered, looking up at me with lust-filled eyes. "You can't deny my touch... you know it feels right..." she said, pushing her thigh to my groin.

I groaned inwardly, then slapped my hand over my mouth, realizing what I had done.

"See? You want this don't you?" Karin asked, grinding herself against me.

She unfastened the first couple buttons of my shirt, then attacked my collarbone with licks and nips. I tried to speak, but I couldnt' think straight at all. My mind was completely blurred. No coherent words escaped from my lips. My mind became to fuzzy I didn't even realize when she stopped and unbuttoned my pants. That's when reality hit me. I gasped looking at Karin, who was about to...

"NO!" I yelled, grabbing her by the hair before she could touch me anymore.

"Sasuke?...."

My eyes widened in horror. That wasn't Karin's voice.

I glanced to my side. Naruto was standing there, with tears in his eyes.

"Naruto... I.... I didn't mean it..." Were the stupid words that came out of my mouth.

"How could you!?!?" he shouted in anger and hurt, before he took off running back down the hallway.

I got myself together and looked down at Karin before heading after him.

"I hate you..." I said to her in barely a whisper.

What in the hell was I going to do now?

* * *

**Kiko- OH THE HORROR! I'm sorry everyone!! I'm sorry to Hinata for making her be creeped on by a pervert. I'm sorry to Suigetsu for making him be treated like crap. I'm sorry to Naruto for witnessing his beloved boyfriend making out with a girl. And I'm sorry to Sasuke for being molested by Karin! I'm a terrible person! It'll all get better, I promise!!!**

**Please review. :3 Thanks!**


	6. Something I Said

**Kiko- Here's chapter 5!!!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto.**

**Chapter rated 16+ for language and other things. Be warned.**

* * *

**::AHSS::Senior Year::**

**::Chapter Five::**

**::Something I Said::**

**::Sasuke's POV::**

I ran back out into the chaos in the main room of the party and quickly found my way back to my friends. I noticed that Kiba, Sakura, and Naruto were missing from the scene.

"Hinata! Where's Naruto? Did he leave?!" I asked in a panic.

She nodded, looking concerned, "Yeah. He left with Kiba and Sakura just now..." she replied. "Sasuke... he was crying his heart out... what happened?"

"Karin... she's crossed the line..." I said, gritting my teeth. "Let's go Hinata. I have to find Naruto right now, and fix this whole mess."

"Alright." She replied, pulling her cell phone out of her purse. "I'll call Sakura." she added, looking at Gaara, "Could you ride home with Temari and Shika?"

He nodded, "I understand. Go find Naruto."

Hinata dialed Sakura's number as we walked out the door. We got onto the sidewalk as Sakura picked up. I listened carefully to Hinata talk to her.

"Sakura?.... Is Naruto with you?...... He is?!.... Sasuke's really worried about him, he-.... What do you mean?.... What?..... It was a mistake! Karin!-"

Suddenly Hinata pulled her phone away from her ear. "She hung up on me... But, they're all at Sakura's house."

"I get why he's so upset. What he saw..." I lost my words as tears filled my eyes, blurring my vision.

Hinata put her hand on my shoulder, "Sasuke, we'll fix this. Try not to worry. You know Naruto-kun loves you."

Four, seemingly endless, blocks later we arrived at Sakura's house. I sprinted up the stairs, and knocked on the door. I didn't have the patience to ring the doorbell.

Kiba opened the door, and instantly glared at me, "Naruto doesn't want to see you."

"W-what?" I muttered, choking on my tears.

"You heard me, Sasuke." Kiba replied, bitterly. "You know... if you didn't want to be with him anymore, you could have said so, instead of cheating on him with a whore like Karin."

"C-cheating? Kiba I!-" he cut me off.

"I don't want to hear you petty excuses, Sasuke! What's done is done, and you broke that boys heart!" Kiba yelled, pointing back inside the house. He had always had a bad temper. He only lost it when his friends got hurt... and Naruto was one of his closest, best friends. He had the right to be angry with me...

More tears flooded from my eyes as I heard Naruto crying to Sakura inside. I closed my eyes tightly to stop them. "Fine... just... just tell him that I love him, please Kiba..." I clentched my fists and turned away to walk back down the stairs where Hinata was waiting.

I watched her give Kiba a disapproving look as I passed her. He slammed the door and locked it.

"Hinata, let's go home." I told her, as she caught up with me. I cried nearly all night. I cried so much that I made myself sick to my stomach. Hinata stayed by my side all night to help.

The next morning I woke up with a severe headache around 10:00. I was just about to go to the bathroom to take a couple Tylenol when I heard a commotion downstairs, I quickly picked up Naruto's voice.

_"Naruto... he's back!" _I thought happily, descending the stairs, nearly falling down them.

"Naruto!" I exclaimed bounding into the living room. I froze instantly.

Naruto was with Sakura, and he had a duffel bag in his hands, Sakura held his backpack. His beautiful blue eyes had completely lost their sparkle. They were dull and full of sadness. It looked like he had been crying all night as well... in fact, he probably did. To my disappointment, he turned away from me and walked out of the open door.

I reached out my arm to him, "Naruto, where?-"

"He's going to be staying with me for the time being." Sakura told me.

"But! It was a mistake! I-" I tried to protest. I looked at Hinata for support, but she just shook her head.

Sakura sighed, "Sasuke... I believe you. I truly do. But Naruto... he can't trust you right now. He needs time, so..." she shifted her weight uncomfortably and glanced up at me, "Sasuke... as of right now, you and Naruto aren't together anymore."

I felt like I couldn't breathe. "What?... what are you saying? I don't understand."

Sakura turned her back to me, "I'm sorry, Sasuke, but if taking this break is what Naruto wants, then I can't help you out..."

I ran in front of her, and grabbed her arms, shaking her lightly, "Sakura, please! Can I please go talk to him?!" I pleaded, desperately.

She closed her eyes, "No..." she said, "Be patient, Sasuke... I can tell that Naruto love you with all of his heart. If you wait for him, he'll come back to you." she walked out the door and closed it behind her.

I fell to my knees, feeling completely helpless. I buried my face in my hands and let out a loud scream.

Hinata came to my side, and kneeled down next to me, "Sasuke-san..."

"I told myself that I'd never let anything hurt him again! Damn it all!" I yelled, "I let him down! I hurt him.... in the worst way I could ever possibly hurt him..." I felt like I was having a mental breakdown. I wanted so badly to run out the door after him and beg him for forgiveness.

Then my thoughts went to Karin. This was all her fault! I was going to confront her on Monday... She would pay for what she had done.

**::Monday morning::**

Hinata and Shikamaru had to hold me back from going to slap Karin in the face. It was against my morals to hit a girl, but Karin dissevered it...

"Think about this rationally, Uchiha!" Shika told me, as I fought against his grip. "If you go over there and hit her, you'll get suspended from school. Do you really want to throw your high school diploma away to beat up some girl? It's so troublesome!"

"Fine!" I said, pulling myself away from them. "But you can't stop me from going to talk to her!" I stomped over to her, with nothing but rage filling my body. "KARIN!" I yelled at her.

She turned her head in my direction, "Ah! Sasuke! How are yo-"

I pushed her hard against the wall, cutting her off, "You whore!" I almost slapped her right then and there.

She put up her hands in front of her face in defense, "Suke! What's wrong with you?!"

"You took my LIFE away!" I shouted, clenching my fists until my knuckles turned white. "I lost Naruto because you decided to come onto me! Your just a fucking whore! That's all you'll ever be!" I raised my fist to her, and was just about to strike her when...

"Uchiha Sasuke!"

I turned around quickly. Kakashi sensei was standing there with his arms crossed, "Come with me, please." he looked at Karin, "You too."

We followed him silently to the principle's office.

Kakashi stopped at the door, "Principle Tsunade will see you inside." he said, before walking away.

We entered the office and found Hinata stading next to her desk.

The principle turned around in her seat and faced us. "Take a seat. The both of you." she told us.

Karin and I sat down. I sat on the edge of my seat, and looked at Hinata. I knew she was the one who reported this...

Principle Tsunade cleared her throat, "Uchiha Sasuke... it has been brought to my concern by your cousin that you nearly started a fight with this girl." she motioned to Karin. "Hinata has told me that you got so upset that you almost hit her. Is this true?"

I nodded without making eye contact with her. "Yes..."

"Well..." she sighed. "It looks like I'm going to have to give you a week's after school detention."

"Principle Tsunade, if I may..." Karin spoke up.

"Go on..." she replied.

"Sasuke has done nothing wrong. This is all my fault. I did something that I shouldn't have and it made Sasuke angry with me. So... this is my fault. I take the blame for this. Please... punish me instead." Karin explained.

Tsunade looked just as shocked as I felt. I couldn't believe that Karin was doing this. I was just about to say something when Tsunade spoke.

"Alright. I'll let Sasuke off this time." she looked at me, "This kind of behavior is so unbelievable coming from such a great student like yourself. So don't do anything reckless like this again. You may go..."

I stood up and bowed, "Thank you. And I won't..."

After that, Hinata and I left. I couldn't believe that I acted that way... Usually I wasn't one to lose my temper like that. I hated to admit it, but I was no better than Kai...

The whole day Naruto didn't take one look at me. It made me feel even worse than I already felt. I wanted to talk to him badly. In fact, I tried to all day, but Sakura kept me from doing so. It was like that the entire week. I felt like I was going crazy... I just needed a moment alone with Naruto. Just one short moment... I wanted to hold him and apologize for what had happened...

Friday was when me and Naruto made contact for the first time that week. I was walking blindly down the hallway, when I slammed into something. I glanced up in a daze.

"Na-naruto..." I whispered, starring at him in front of me.

He looked at me as if I were a stranger. I waited for him to reply, but he didn't say a word. Instead he starred at me, expressionless.

"Naruto... I..." I reached out to touch his face, but another hand slapped mine away.

"Do you mind?" Came Sai's voice from beside Naruto. "He doesn't want to know you, Uchiha." Sai said coldly, as he led Naruto away.

After school I went directly home without waiting for Hinata. Sai's words kept echoing in my mind.

_"He doesn't want to know you..."_

"Doesn't want to know me, huh?..." I mumbled to myself, stepping into the bathroom.

I began fumbling around in the medicine cabinet. I didn't even know what I was looking for.

"He doesn't want to know me..." I repeated, grabbing a pair of scissors.

I sat on the floor and absentmindedly pressed the blade of the scissors to my forearm.

"He wants to forget me..." I said quietly, while tears escaped from my eyes. I pressed the scissors harder against my arm and moved them down, letting the blade break the skin. "He wants to forget us..."

I repeated the cutting action until my whole arm was bleeding terribly. I starred at the blood dripping off of my arm to the floor, and dropped the scissors in my hand. My arm had gone completely numb... I couldn't feel a thing. I began laughing hysterically, as my vision blurred.

A blurred figure ran into the bathroom, "SASUKE!! What have you done to yourself!?" the person called, kneeling at my side. "HINATA!! Call 911!! NOW!"

It wasn't Hinata? Funny... I thought it was...

I closed my eyes, and tried to hit the person. "Go...away.... I don't... I don't need... help..."

"Don't move, Sasuke! You'll make it worse!" The person told me. I felt them pick up my arm and wrapped something around it.

Then I heard another person enter the room. "I've called! An ambulance will be here soon, Nii-San!" It was Hinata.

"Nii-san?..." I muttered quietly. I tried to open my eyes to see who was holding my arm, but it was like my eyes were glued shut.

"Yes... I'm here Sasuke... Don't worry..."

I finally opened my eyes and smiled at the person. "Naruto... you came... I knew you would...."

Next thing I knew I heard sirens. Moments later more people came into the room, but I passed out.

* * *

**Kiko- Poor Sasuke! He really IS having a mental breakdown! D: I'm sorry that this chapter is a bit short... I hope you enjoyed it though. :3**

**BWAHAHAH! Guess who the new mystery character is?!**

**Please review. :3 Thanks!**


	7. Just For Now

**Kiko- WHEE! Chapter 6!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**::AHSS::Senior Year::**

**::Chapter Six::**

**::Just For Now::**

**::Sasuke's POV::**

I blinked once... a bright light burned my eyes. I blinked again, seeing the white ceiling above me. I turned my head to the side. Where was I? A hospital? Yeah... it looked like one. But... why the hell was I in a hospital? I looked to my other side and spotted a couple of chairs against the wall. One of them was occupied by a black-haired man. He appeared to be sleeping and I hated to disturb him, but I wanted to know why I was here.

"Excuse me? Are you awake over there?" I questioned with a weak voice.

The man looked up immediately "Sasuke?!" he exclaimed, getting up and walking over to me quickly.

I hadn't gotten a good look at his face until now. His raven black hair... his dark obsidian eyes... I knew him...

"Itachi... brother?..." I asked just to make sure.

He nodded, "Yes, I'm here Sasuke. Hinata called me a couple days ago and told me you were going through a hard time, so I decided to come see you. You have no idea.... We've been so worried! You've been in a dead sleep for three whole days! I-"

I turned away from him, "I hate you."

"What?" he paused and put his hand on my arm, "Sasuke?"

I felt tears well up in my eyes, "You choose now of all times to show up? I haven't seen you for three years Itachi... since mom and dad were murdered... why?... Why did you abandon me. I don't understand!" I tried to sit up, but fell back again.

"Sasuke, don't move. Your probably still weak from the blood transfer." Itachi told me, worriedly.

"Blood transfer?" I questioned.

Itachi sighed deeply "That's right. You don't remember what happened, do you?"

I shook my head in response.

"You cut yourself.... So badly that you could have killed yourself. You bled so much that you passed out and..." he pointed to my other arm. I looked at it. There was a bandage around it. "You needed stitches and a blood transfer. In fact, I was the one to give you the blood you needed."

I closed my eyes, "I don't care if I did die now. Anything would be better than living without him..." I said quietly.

A look of concern appeared on Itachi's face, "Who are you talking about?"

I turned away from him again, "Why would you care? You've never cared before..."

"Sasuke, don't be like this. Please, won't you forgive me?" he asked.

"You were never here for me and now you expect me to just trust you again?" I glared at him.

"I'm sorry... back then I just... I didn't know what to do in that kind of situation. It was so hard... I-" I cut him off again.

"And you think it wasn't hard for me?! What the hell were you thinking Itachi?!" I yelled, hearing my heart monitor speed up. "You left me for dead in that stupid academy! You could have cared less what happened to me! Because I was stuck in that hell I was beaten by someone who I thought loved me! Those two years were the WORST years of my entire life! It got so bad that I had to do everything I could to transfer schools! And!..." I paused, realizing something, "That's when I met Naruto..."

Itachi suddenly smiled, "I'm guessing Naruto is the boy you were referring to. He must be very important to you if you can't live a life without him."

I only nodded.

"By any chance..." I looked at him wondering what he was going to say, "Is his full name Uzumaki Naruto?" Itachi asked.

"How did you know that?" I asked curiously.

Itachi's smile grew, "Sasuke, we've known Naruto since we were young."

I starred blankly at my brother, nearly speechless, "W-what?"

"I know it may be hard to believe for you, but it's true. Me, you, and Hinata all met Naruto eight years ago... There was never a day when you and Naruto weren't together." Itachi laughed a little, "You even proposed to him once. It was the cutest thing. Hinata gave you the idea to steal mother's wedding band and give it to Naruto. You two promised each other that you would always stay together." he explained, "Tell me little brother... what is he to you after all this time?" I couldn't believe what he was telling me. It was so unbelievable...

"He's my boyfriend... I love him so much Itachi... I really do. But something went wrong and right now we're not together. It's making me go insane, and that's why I did this to myself." I replied lifting up my injured arm.

"Sasuke-san!" I heard Hinata's worried voice, and looked to the doorway as she came running into the room. She hugged me gently, "How are you feeling?"

"A little tired, but I'm fine." I reassured her.

Relief came over her, "I'm so glad you okay, Sasuke. We were so worried. Everyone came to visit you. Temari, Shika, Gaara, Sakura, even Karin..."

"What about Naru?" I asked.

She shook her head 'no', "I'm sorry Sasuke... he couldn't bear to see you like this... so he never came."

I sat there thinking for a short moment, "Hey, Hina..."

"Oh, yes? Is there something you want me to get for you?" she asked.

"No... I was just wondering... Do you remember Naruto from when we were younger?" I asked in return.

She glanced at Itachi before replying. He nodded at her and she looked back to me, "Y-yes... I've known who he was even since we met him at the school last year. But... I knew you wouldn't remember him. After what happened, you completely repressed your memories of him to make the pain go away. It was right after Makoto and Fugaku were killed three years ago, that you and Naruto ended up separated. Itachi decided to leave you and I and enroll us into the all boys and all girls academies. And that's where the whole Kai thing began..."

"So I forgot about Naruto in three years?..." I muttered, "It's no wonder when we met him last year in school that I felt like I knew him from somewhere... he was my childhood friend..."

Itachi coughed, "Don't you mean childhood fiance', little brother?"

I felt my face heat up, "Shut up, Itachi!"

"Oh come on, it's nothing to be embarrassed about. I thought it was cute." he said, "And I think it's amazing that you two are still together... even if you aren't exactly with each other right now..." Itachi smiled at me again, "Believe me Sasuke... he'll come back to you. I don't know what happened, but I know everything will turn out okay."

"I hope your right..." I said, sighing.

Suddenly another voice that I didn't recognize entered the room. "Itachi, how is your little brother?"

I glanced to the source of the voice and seen a man with long blonde hair halfway in a ponytail and blue eyes walking into the room.

"He's doing fine, Dei. Thankfully." Itachi replied.

The man stood next to Itachi, and put his arm around his waist, "That's good. Hmm..." he leaned down and looked me right in the eye, making me slightly uncomfortable, "Now that I can actually see him when he's awake....." he paused and studied my face.

"Errr... hi?" I said, inching away from him.

"Your absolutely adorable!! You look just like Itachi did when he was younger! So cuuuuuuuuute!" he exclaimed, pulling me into a death grip.

"Deidara! Your going to hurt him!" Itachi yelled, pulling him off of me.

Deidara clasped his hands together, "I couldn't help it! He just reminded me so much of you when you were that age! It really makes me miss the old you... you know, the nice, compassionate, loving you who actually had a sense of humor and everything."

"Whatever! I'm still like that. You just-"

"Um... excuse me?" I added in, trying to get their attention.

"Oh, I'm sorry Sasuke." Itachi apologized, "Allow me to introduce Deidara, my boyfriend."

I raised an eyebrow, "Your boyfriend?"

A big grin appeared on Deidara's face, "That's right! We've been together for about 2 years now!" he exclaimed, waving two of his fingers around in the air. This knucklehead kind of reminded me of Naruto in a way. With that silly smile of his. It was probably the blond hair and blue eyes as well.

"Alright... that's enough bouncing around, Dei... let's leave Sasuke to rest awhile longer." Itachi said, trying to calm Deidara down.

Deidara pouted, "Aww, okay... See you later, Sasuke-kun!" he bounded out of the room to wait for Itachi.

"We'll be back tomorrow to discharge you from the hospital. In the meantime Hinata is going to stay here with you for a while longer." Itachi explained, as he headed for his awaiting boyfriend. "Try to get some more rest okay?" he added, exciting the room.

Hinata smiled at me, "He really wants to make up for all that time he was away, you know. He loves you alot Sasuke..."

I sighed, "I know... It's just going to be hard to trust him completely again." I replied, turning over on my side.

It was weird... I suddenly had a brother again... But I wasn't too worried about that at the moment...

Just for now...I only wanted to see Naruto.

* * *

**Kiko- I love Deidara. He's so entertaining. :D And I also love ItaDei much, so I had to put them together.**

**What other kind of drama will come into Sasuke's life?! Keep reading to find out. :D**

**BAAHHH! Short chapter! I'm sorry!**

**Please review. :3 Thanks!**


	8. Let Me Hear

**Kiko- Here's chapter 7. :3 I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**::AHSS::Senior Year::**

**::Chapter Seven::**

**::Let Me Hear::**

**::Naruto's POV::**

I hadn't talked to Sasuke in two whole weeks. I wanted to try and talk to him... but I just couldn't. Even looking at him was painful. I hadn't seen him with Karin since the night of the party. In fact, I had heard that he nearly got into a fight with her. But even if I did listen to him... and heard his side of the story, I didn't think it would be that easy to believe after what I seen. These past two weeks had been the worst days in my entire life. I was a mess... my sleeping pattern messed up and I couldn't sleep at all anymore, because of that I couldn't eat a thing without getting sick to my stomach. I was so depressed that I was constantly in a bad mood... and I didn't mean to, but I took it out on Sakura a lot.

"Naruto." her voice caught my attention.

I looked up at her. She was holding a bowl in her hands, "I made you some ramen. I thought you might be hungry. You haven't eaten a thing since early this morning." she extended her arms to hand me the food.

I took it relucntantly, "Sakura, you know I can't eat anything without throwing up..."

She sat down next to me, "I know... but I'm just worried. You have to get something in your stomach, otherwise you'll end up in a worse state then you already are."

"Thanks Sakura." I couldn't help but smile at her. She had been taking care of me and dealing with my shit for the past two weeks. She was the only girl who I felt comfortable talking to. We had been great friends since junior high. I was happy to have someone like her by my side. Especially in times like this.

"Well," she stood up, "I'm going to clean up in the kitchen. Try and eat all of it, alright?" she told me, making her way back into the other room.

I picked up the chopsticks she gave me, and took a bit of the ramen. It tasted good, but after two more small bites, I got up and wandered into the kitchen to give the ramen back to Sakura. "I'm sorry. I just can't eat anymore..." I said to her, handing her the bowl.

She took it from my hands, "It's okay. As long as you tried. You can't help it if your not hungry..." she replied, setting the bowl on the kitchen counter.

We stood there in silence. It looked as if Sakura was going to tell me something, but the phone rang, interrupting her.

"I'll get that." she said, picking up the phone. "Hello?" she asked, putting it to her ear.

I tried to hear what the person on the other line was saying, but I couldn't hear a word. They spoke for a little while before Sakura replied, "Thank you for letting me know, Hinata.... have a good night." she hung up.

"Hinata?" I questioned.

"Yeah. Apparently Sasuke is being released from the hospital in the morning." Sakura replied.

"Oh, I see." I mumbled.

Sakura crossed her arms over her chest, "Hinata said that Sasuke's older brother is in town."

"He never told me that he had a brother..." I ruffled my hair as another short string of silence fell over us. "I'm going upstairs to go to sleep."

"Are you sure? Its only 9:30." Sakura informed me, looking worried.

"Yeah, this no sleep thing is catching up with me. It's best if I turn in early." I replied, walking to the staircase. When I got to the base of them Sakura stopped me.

"Naruto..." she grabbed my wrist with her delicate fingers.

I turned around to face her, "Yeah?"

She wrapped her arms around me, and pulled me closer to her own body, "I love you... try and get a good night's sleep okay? I don't want you to feel worse."

I smiled down at her, "Love you too, Sakura..." I took a step back, "But ya know... you should stop worrying about me, and start worrying a little more about yourself from now on. It won't be long now..." I said, pressing my hand lightly to her stomach, "How much time is left?"

She placed her hand above mine, "About three months."

"And I don't suppose anybody in the school knows about it yet." I said.

She shook her head. "No. And I don't know what I'm going to do when people find out that I'm pregnant. I know already that a certain blond cheerleader is going to try and start something with me."

I laughed quietly, "Ino, huh?"

"Yeah," she nodded, "But that's nothing to be concerned about yet. You go on upstairs to bed."

"Alright. Goodnight Sakura." I said to her before making my way upstairs.

I walked into the spare room I was staying in and shuffled through my bag of cloths to find some pajama pants and a different t-shirt to sleep in. I changed quickly and crawled into the bed and pulled the blanket over myself. I stared at the ceiling above me.

"I'll probably see him again in school tomorrow..." I said to myself in a whisper, before drifting to sleep.

That was the first night I dreamt of Sasuke in two weeks.

**::The Next Morning::**

I made up my mind... I had to talk to Sasuke. In my dream, everything was perfect again, and I wanted that back... I wanted _him_back. If feeling this way is what life was like without him, I couldn't do it any longer. It was absolutely unbearable. I was hoping to try and speak with him before first period started, but unfortunately I couldn't find him anywhere. The first warning bell rang, and I headed to my first class in a hurry, praying that Sasuke would be there sitting at his usual desk. He wasn't there...

To my disappointment, he didn't show up all day.

For the rest of the day I contemplated what to do. Sasuke was probably still recovering from whatever it was that put him in the hospital, so that must have been the reason he didn't make an appearance at school. During the last period of the day I decided what to do. I was going to go to his house after school to see him. I talked it over with Sakura, and she instantly agreed that I should do it. She only wanted the best for me, and she knew I wasn't happy without Sasuke.

"Are you sure that you don't want me to go with you?" she asked me as I closed my locker.

I shook my head, "I'll be fine, Sakura." I reassured her.

"Well alright. If you say so. Just let me know as soon as possible what happens." she replied as we walked through the front doors of the school.

"I will." I said, watching her walk on ahead of me to where Kiba was waiting for her.

I smiled as the couple joined hands and disappeared into the crowd of students to go home. They were probably perfect for each other... just as me and Sasuke were. I clenched my fist, feeling empty inside. I missed holding his hand...

I began walking again when I felt a hand on my shoulder grab me and hold me back. Something inside of me sparked. I turned around quickly, hoping it was who I thought it was. I starred up into dark, onyx eyes. "Sa-"

"Naruto, how are you?" Sai greeted, smiling at me.

My hopes fell, "Oh, I'm alright. I was just about to go-" he cut me off.

"How would you feel about going... err, out to the park with me... I mean, it would only be just to talk... uh, between friends?" he questioned. I noticed he seemed a little bit nervous.

"Your asking me on a date." It wasn't a question, more of an accusation. I crossed my arms, a bit annoyed that he was doing this. Sai was an incredibly nice guy and he definitely had an interesting personality, but I just wasn't interested in him. I tried my best to give him hints that I wasn't, but he was incredibly persistent, and since he found out that Sasuke and I broke up, he kept insisting that we spend every minute of every day together. It was getting a little annoying to be honest, but since he was so nice, I couldn't refuse his offers without feeling guilty.

He figited with the hem on his shirt nervously, "Well... y-yeah, kind of..."

I scratched the back of my head, "Look, Sai, I've told you before... I can't be with anyone right now."

"Oh! But it doesn't even _have_to be a date!" he exclaimed, grabbing both of my wrists in his hands, "Please, please, please Naruto! It's only a harmless walk!"

I sighed and pryed his hands off of me, "Fine. If it's just to talk, then I don't mind, but no holding hands or anything like that. And it can't be for too long. I have things that I need to do."

A look of excitement appeared on Sai's face. "Alright."

The entire time we were at the park, my mind drifted elsewhere. That 'elsewhere' was Sasuke. I needed to drop Sai and get to his house as quickly as possible. I already wasted to much time...

Sai was in the middle of a sentence when I stopped him, "Sai, I have to go."

"W-what? But I was just-"

"I have to go get my life back in order..." I told him, starting to walk away.

"Don't tell me your going to see Sasuke!" he protested, sounding a bit angry with me.

I nodded slightly, "Yeah, I am..."

"No!" he yelled, running in front of me, "I won't let you! I can't say for sure what it is that you two felt for each other, because I've never had a bond like that. But I do know that Sasuke hurt you and that's unforgivable." Sai lowered his head and looked at the ground.

I listened to him carefully as he continued speaking. "I'm sorry, but I just can't bear it... seeing you with Sasuke makes me so uneasy. Since the first day I saw you, this weird urge that I've never felt before began to grow inside of me. I wanted to be near you and hear you laugh. I had never met anyone who seemed so confident and happy. I just wanted to know you, that's all... And now, I've grown to admire you so much that I don't know what to do anymore." he explained, looking back up at me at the last few words.

I felt bad for him, but there was nothing I could do about it. "I don't know what to tell you, Sai." I replied, stepping around him to walk ahead.

"Naruto..." he whispered. I didn't turn around to look at him. Instead I continued walking on.

"Sai, the best thing you can do is try to get over me. I'm never going to be with anyone but Sasuke... I know that..." Those were my last words to him before I started running.

I went as fast as my legs could carry me without paying much attention to where I was going. When I finally realized my surroundings, I was a block away from Hinata's and Sasuke's house. I walked slowly the rest of the way, feeling my nerves build up inside me. I bit my bottom lip as I came to the front of the house and walk up the small case of stairs.

This was it... this could only go two ways...

One, Sasuke and I would talk it out and we'd get back together.

Or two, I wouldn't be able to deal with it, and run away before he even answered the door.

I was really contemplating option number two when I heard the door unlock from the other side. I closed my eyes tightly as the door opened.

"Hello?"

* * *

**Kiko- Mwahahah! Cliffhanger! I'm so evil. Ahh, well. Just stay tuned to find out what happens. :D And I believe this chapter is a bit longer to make up for the last one.**

**Please review. :3 Thanks!**


	9. Leave Me To Love

**Kiko- Here's chapter eight for your enjoyment. :3**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**::AHSS::Senior Year::**

**::Chapter Eight::**

**::Leave Me To Love::**

**::Naruto's POV::**

"Hello?" Someone asked me.

But... it wasn't Sasuke's voice. I opened my eyes and peered up. A dark haired man with onyx eyes starred down at me. He looked a lot like Sasuke. In fact.... he could have been his twin.

"Uhm, h-hi. Is S-Sasuke here?" I stuttered, making myself sound like an idiot.

He seemed to be studying my face. It was kind of creeping me out. I was just about to repeat the question when he gasped.

"Are you?... You can't be, can you?" he asked. He looked at me for another second then snapped his fingers, "That's it! Your definitely him! Come in!" he exclaimed, pulling me by the arm into the house.

"Hey! Wait a minute!" I yelled, desprately trying to free my arm from his grip.

He closed the door behind us and faced me, "It's been a long time, Naruto." he said with a smile on his face.

"Who... who are you?" I asked, dumbfounded. And how in the hell did he know my name?

He sighed and poked my forehead, "It's been a little over three years. It's no wonder you forgot me." he replied. "I'm Uchiha Itachi."

"So your Sasuke's brother." That must have been why they looked so similar. "But... I don't remember ever meeting you before. In fact, I just met Sasuke last year, so how would I have met you before him?"

"Naruto, you've known Sasuke and I since we were young." he told me.

My eyes widened, "Impossible..."

Itachi sat me down on the couch, "Let me explain..."

He told me about our childhood and how Sasuke and I met. I couldn't believe this... to think that I met Sasuke so long ago and I couldn't even remember him...

After he got done explaining, I could only ask the question I'd been wanting to know since I got here, "Where is Sasuke?..."

"No need to worry, Naruto. He's out with Hinata. They should be back in about 10 minutes actually. I'm guessing you came to talk to him." he assumed.

I nodded, "Yeah... I want to make everything okay again." I said. "It is my fault that we're not together... because I over-reacted and broke up with him. And I was too selffish to do it to his face... I'm a terrible person."

He put his hand on my shoulder, "Naruto, don't blame yourself. Sasuke has been missing you like crazy. He'll be happy to see you here."

I lowered my head, "Yeah... I hope so."

Suddenly the door opened and someone walked in.

"Sasuke?!" I asked excitedly turning towards the door.

A blond that looked like he was in his early twenties starred wide-eyed back at me.

"Itachi..." he said walking over to us. He bent down in front of me, "Who's the whiskered kid?" he poked my cheek.

I slapped his hand away, "Don't do that!"

"Oooh! He's a feisty one! I like that!" the man exclaimed, yanking me into a tight hug.

"Deidara, you really need to stop hitting on younger boys. First my brother and now his boyfriend?" Itachi said, pushing Deidara off of me.

"You mean _he_is Sasuke's lover?" Deidara replied, a smile appearing on his face, "Aww! Sasuke's so lucky! He's incredibly adorable!" he ruffled my hair.

I felt my face heat up from the compliment, "Uh, hi... I'm Naruto."

He put his hand up in a waving gesture, "Deidara, Itachi's boyfriend. You can call me Dei." he greeted, "It's really a great pleasure to meet a cutey like you."

I blushed more, "T-thank you. You too." I kinda liked this guy. He was nice. A bit weird, but nice...

"Deidara, stop that. Your going to make him uncomfortable." Itachi said, flicking Deidara's arm.

"Ow! I'm sorry! I can't help myself!" he protested, "You know you shouldn't bring attractive boys into the house without telling me!"

Itachi crossed his arms, "I shouldn't be held responsible for your perverted antics. You need to learn how to control yourself."

Deidara smirked and sat on Itachi's lap, "Oh? Maybe your just jealous, and you only want me to pay attention to you." he placed a kiss on Itachi's lips. I blushed and looked away, feeling like I was invading something private.

That's when the door opened again. My eye widened. It _had_to be Sasuke... My thoughts started racing so fast that I couldn't keep up with them. What was I going to do? What would he say to me? Would Itachi help me?

"N-Naruto?... Is... that you?...."

I stood up and turned around to look at him. I nearly cried when I seen him, "Sasuke..." I whispered, feeling tears well up in my eyes. My breathing sped up as he walked towards me.

He stopped in front of me, and reached out to touch my face, "Your here...."

I placed my hand over his and leaned into his touch. It made my heart race. I felt like I was going to burst, "I missed you... Sasuke...." I replied.

He suddenly collapsed to his knees and hugged my by the waist, squeezing himself as tightly to me as possible. "I missed you too! I'm so sorry! I don't know what I can do to ever make it up to you... I just-"

"Sasuke, it's alright..." I whispered, sitting on the floor. He clung to my shirt, sobbing into it without another word. We sat there holding each other and both cried for quite awhile. Itachi, Deidara, and Hinata all left, so we could have time to ourselves. We needed it... we needed each other... We hadn't spoke to one another in weeks because of something so stupid, and I was the one who caused us both so much pain. I was the one who should have been apologizing to him.

"I'm an idiot Sasuke..." I told him, wiping the tears off of his cheeks, "I'll never let you go ever again. I promise..."

"Promise..." Sasuke repeated, quietly. "Do you remember the promise we made to each other a long time ago?"

I blinked, "No... I'm afraid not... I can't remember a single thing about you from back then."

A small smile crept onto Sasuke's face, "Naruto... I want to take you somewhere." He stood up, and pulled me along with him.

"Ne? Where's that?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

He ignored my question, "I want you to go back to Sakura's house and tell her to help you pick out some nice clothes to wear." he said, opening the door. "Meet me back here at a quarter to 8:00." he added, ushering me out the door, "I love you, Naruto..." he kissed me lightly, and I found myself unable to pull away from him. I wrapped my arms around his waist to deepen the kiss. It felt so right... our lips moving together like this again. It felt as if we were never separated. I just felt like my love for him grew ten times more...

He laughed into the kiss and we separated, "Naruto... go now, otherwise you won't make it back here on time. I know... I don't want you to leave either, but you have to if you want to know where we're going."

I starred into his warm, obsidian eyes for a long moment before descending the stairs, "I love you too, Sasuke." I said, beginning my walk to Sakura's house.

I was so excited that I sprinted the whole way there. I explained the entire thing to Sakura who nearly cried in happiness for me.

"This is so great... I'm so glad that you two are back together where you belong." she said, wiping a tear from her eye. "Now let's go and get you ready. I have a really good feeling about tonight, Naruto." she told me, as we went upstairs into my room.

"What do you think is going to happen?" I questioned her.

She tossed a long-sleeved orange dress shirt at me, "I can't say for sure, but just say it's woman's intuition." she walked over to me with a pair of black dress pants, and a black vest. "Orange was always your color." she smiled as I put the shirt on and straightened it out.

"Thank you for this Sakura..." I said, giving her a hug.

"It's no problem at all." she replied. "Now finish getting dressed. You have about ten minutes to make it back to Sasuke's house." she added, stepping out of the room.

I did as I was told, and made my way back downstairs. After giving Sakura another hug goodbye, I practically ran back to Sasuke's.

_"I want to take you somewhere Naruto..."_

His words echoed in my head over and over again. Where was this place that was so special? I would find out soon enough.

* * *

**Kiko- Cliffhanger, yes? Well, kinda anyways... I think this chapter is short again. D: I'm sorry! But I hope you enjoyed it! Sasuke and Naruto are finally back together. Yays. x3**

**Please review. :3 Thanks!**


	10. Promise Me Forever

**Kiko- Here's chapter 9. I hope it's longer than the previous. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**::AHSS::Senior Year::**

**::Chapter Nine::**

**::Promise Me Forever::**

**::Sasuke's POV::**

I waited very impatiently for Naruto's return, pacing back in forth in the kitchen. I was all ready to go, and I couldn't wait any longer.

"Sasuke, calm yourself down. There's no need to get all worked up over it. Naruto will be here soon. I know it." My brother told me from his sitting place on the counter, next to Dei. "Believe me. He's not going to keep you waiting for very long. He's going walk through the door any minute."

"Your brother is right." Deidara agreed.

I stopped in my tracks, "You both know that this is very important to me. How can I be possibly be calm in a situation like this? It's so nerve-racking." I complained, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I know, I know." Itachi replied, sliding off of the counter. He pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to me, "You wanted this right?" he asked.

"Yeah..." I put it into my own pocket. "Thank you so much."

"Of course." he hugged me around the shoulder, "Your my little brother, and I want to do everything possible to make this night perfect for you."

I smiled at him in return. He really was trying his best to be a better sibling to me again, and I was very grateful for that. I missed the way he used to look out for me. When we were young, he always felt the need to protect me from harm.

"Sasuke-san, Naruto-kun is here now." Hinata informed me, walking into the kitchen doorway.

I looked at her just in time to see Naruto stand along side her. I felt myself blush at his appearance. He looked so handsome. I had seen him in formal wear before, but tonight he just looked stunning.

I walked over to him and grabbed his hand to hold it, "Are you ready to go?"

He nodded, "Sure. Let's go."

We said goodbye to Itachi, Deidara, and Hinata and left the house. My nerves hadn't settled at all. In fact, I felt ten times more nervous then I did before. I hoped I wouldn't back out of my plan from the feeling. I literally felt like I was going to explode if I didn't get it out of me now, but I had to wait until we reached my destination first. Finally we got there. It was the local park. Right now was the perfect time to be here, because it was lit up by the beautiful blue lights, alongside the walkways, setting the mood right. I led Naruto by the hand, down one of the paths, to the gazebo at the end of it. We stood in the middle of it, facing each other, while I held both of his hands in mine. I smiled softly at him.

Naruto gave me a slightly puzzled look, "So why are we here?"

"Naruto... you know I love you." I said.

"Yes, of course, and I love you too." he replied, tightening his grip on my hand.

I nodded, "The promise we made to each other when we were young... I wanted to make that promise again with you."

"But... I can't even remember the promise..." he looked ashamed. "How are we supposed to do that when I don't?"

I put a hand on the side of his face, "I do." I whispered. This was it. I took a deep breath, and lowered myself to one knee.

Naruto took a step back, in shock, "Sasuke?...." I was sure he knew what I was doing though.

"I love you so much... Your so beautiful to me, an angel in my eyes. I honestly don't know where I would be now if I had never met you again. I would probably still be with Kai if it weren't for you... I was dead inside when I was with him... and you, Naruto... you made me come back to life. The way you smiled, and the way you laughed... it made me happy, and it still does. You keep me from falling apart... I've grown to love you with every fiber of my being..." I paused my speech, noticing that Naruto had tears in his blue orbs. "Naruto?..."

He blinked and the tears rolled down his cheeks, "Go on..." he said in barely a whisper.

I inhaled deeply and continued, "I would give my last breath to you. I'm willing to stay by your side for the rest of my life, and I want nothing more then to be with you, and hold you, and kiss you every single day. You have stolen heart... it's yours and only yours now..." I shifted my eyes to the ground for a short moment, and looked up again, my eyes connecting with Naruto's. I removed one of my hands from his and reached in my pocket to pull out the thing that Itachi had given my earlier. It was a ring... I slid it slowly onto Naruto's ring finger. He let out of cough from chocking on his tears and put his other hand over his mouth.

"This was our promise..." I told him quietly, "Uzumaki Naruto... Will you marry me?" I stood up and he immediately flung his arms around me.

"Yes! I will Sasuke!" he exclaimed, smothering himself into my chest.

I pulled his as close to me as I possibly could. "I love you Naruto..."

"I love you too, Sasuke." Naruto replied, sniffling. He pulled back from me and smiled sweetly. "I really do." He held out his hand and marveled at the ring on his finger.

"It was my mother's." I stated. "She passed away when Itachi and I were younger, but she gave her wedding band to Itachi before that. When I told him what I was going to do, he gladly passed the ring to me, knowing it would make our mother happy." I explained, running my fingers over the ring.

"So I guess this means we're engaged now." Naruto said, giving me a quick kiss.

"Yeah..." I replied when we separated. "Itachi, Dei, and Hina already know about this... so I think we should get everyone together tomorrow to tell them."

"I agree." Naruto giggled, "Sakura told me she had a feeling that something really good was going to happen tonight. Just wait until we tell her."

We fell silent for a second, then Naruto spoke again, "Ne, Sasu?.... When do you think the wedding will be?..." he questioned.

"I was hoping right after graduation... I want to be married to you as soon as possible, but I don't want school to get in the way." I replied.

"Your right." he smiled, "I think that's a great time. The day right after graduation... It will be the perfect time... the cherry blossoms will be in bloom then." Naruto said.

"We should get back to the house." I suggested, changing the subject. "We'll plan later on with Hinata."

"Alright." Naruto agreed, as we made our way out of the park.

Itachi, Deidara, and Hinata all congratulated our engagement when we got home.

Hinata hugged me, "This is so exciting, Sasuke-san! Your going to be a bride!" she exclaimed.

My cheeks turned red, "Hinata! Shut up!" I said.

"I think you'll look quite sexy in a dress, Sasuke." Naruto laughed and nudged my side playfully.

My blush got worse, so I hid my face in my hands, "You guys are so embarrassing!"

Itachi and Dei laughed along with the other two. This was going to be a long 6 month engagement if they kept this up. But I couldn't help smiling along with them. After all... I was going to be married to the love of my life soon, and that's all that mattered to me.

* * *

**Kiko- Bwaaaawww. So cute, ne? You know it is. I couldn't wait to get this chapter done! I really hope you like this chapter. x3**

**Please review. :3 Thanks!**


	11. Forever Means Always

**Suke- This next chapter is dedicated specially to both my Naruto and my Itachi nii-san! Cause they've been waiting for a long while to read it. ILY two and I'm sorry I made you wait to long. :3**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**::AHSS::Senior Year::**

**::Chapter Ten::**

**::Forever Means Always::**

**::Naruto's POV::**

I shifted in bed, feeling Sasuke's arm around my waist. Still half asleep, I pulled his closer to me.

"Mmm... Sas'ke... so warm...." I mumbled, feeling the comforting warmth of his body heat.

He tightened his grip in return. "...'Tachi..."

I opened my eyes quickly. That was not Sasuke's voice, and he definitely wouldn't call my his brothers name! I glanced down to find another certain blue-eyed blond clinging to me.

"Cuddling with my little brother's fiance'. I see how it is." As if on cue, Itachi walked into the room.

"Itachi! It's not what it looks like! I swear!" I exclaimed, waving my arms around frantically.

He laughed. "Naruto, calm down. I know..." Itachi said, leaning down to pick up Deidara carefully. He was still dead asleep. "Dei sleep walks during the night. And for some reason, he's done this to Sasuke for the past few nights. He's got a thing for younger boys, if you haven't noticed."

"Doesn't that bother you at all?" I questioned, feeling guilty somehow.

Itachi shook his head and looked down as his boyfriend lovingly. "No... he may get a little out of hand sometimes, but... I know deep down that he solely cares for me... as I do for him. Before I met him, I was an inconsiderable person and I was always angry. Deidara... he changed me. His carefree and childish personality broke the wall that I had built up for so many years." he paused shortly. "...I fell in love with him the first day we met. And I'm thankful for that." Itachi explained, kissing Dei's forehead.

Deidara grumbled, but a small smile fell onto his face. "Love you....'Tachi..."

Itachi smiled back at him. "Love you too, Dei." he looked to me. "Sasuke is awake already. He's downstairs with Hinata. It's nearly noon, ya know...."

"NOON! How in the hell did I sleep that long!?" I yelled, jumping out of the bed. "

"Um, Naruto?" Itachi asked.

I blinked and looked at him. "What? Something wrong?"

Itachi sighed and put his hand over his eyes, "Err... put some pants on before you do anything... I know my brother wouldn't mind, but I'm sure Hinata won't appreciate you walking around pants-less..." he said turning away.

My eyes widened and I looked down to discover he was right. "OH NO!" I quickly yanked my shirt down to cover myself and I frantically threw the sheets and blankets around on the bed, looking for my lost boxers. A blush heated my cheeks... stupid Sasuke... before we went to bed last night we fooled around for a little while... and I guess I didn't bother getting my lower half dressed again... "AHA! Found them!" I exclaimed, claiming the orange boxers, before putting them on. "Sorry about that Itachi..." I apologized.

"Don't worry about it. I'll just forget I saw anything." he replied, beofre leaving the room, while I followed behind him.

When we got to the stairs, Itachi took a right turn into his and Deidara's guest room. "I'll be down in a little while. I'm going to put him back to bed." he told me, disappearing through the doorway.

I continued on and made my way downstairs. When I reached the bottom I was greeted by a hug from Sasuke. "Hey sleepyhead. I heard you making a little commotion upstairs, figured you were up. Get a good sleep?" he asked.

I nodded. "Oh, yeah... I just got a little bit an an awkward awakening..."

Sasuke laughed. "Let me guess... Deidara."

"Yep." I answered, scratching the back of my head.

Sasuke leaned in and pressed him lip to my forehead. "You hungry?"

My stomach spoke for itself before I could. I blushed and grabbed it. "Mhmm..."

He led me to the kitchen and sat me down at the table. "Hold on... I'll get you something to eat." he said, grabbing the milk out of the refrigerator, a box of cereal from the cupboard, and a bowl and spoon. "Hinata, Itachi, and I all had cereal this morning. Hope you don't mind. I know we usually have nice breakfasts, but none of us felt like cooking..." he explained.

I shook my head. " I don't care." I replied before shoving a spoonful of fruit loops into my mouth.

"You sure? I can make you some toast or something, Naruto." he offered, sitting up on the table.

I swallowed my food and grinned up at him. "It's really okay, Sasu. This is enough."

"Alright." His pale hand ruffled my already messy hair.

Hinata came into the kitchen. "Oh, look who finally decided to wake up." She commented to me.

"Yeah, yeah. I know." I said. "You don't have to tease me, Hina."

"So did Sasuke tell you?" she questioned.

I took the last bite of cereal before answering. "Tell me what?" I was completely oblivious.

"Everyone is going to be here in about..." Hinata glanced at the clock of the kitchen wall. "5 minutes, actually. For your announcement."

"R-really?!" I nearly choked, and thought about it for a second. Me and Sasuke had to tell everybody that we were engaged... "B-but... I... I don't k-know if I c-can tell... them s-so soon!" I stuttered, hiding my face from the blush threatening to heat my cheeks.

Both Hinata and Sasuke laughed, which only made me get more flustered.

Sasuke moved my hands away gently. "You sound like Hinata, stuttering like that. Are you really that nervous?" he asked.

Before I could answer there was a knock at the door. My eyes widened. "Yes! I am!" I stood up and ran out into the living room to leap onto the couch and curl up. I couldn't let my friends see me like this! It was so embarrassing!

I peeked over the couch and watched as Hinata opened the door to let our friends in. She was right! When she said everyone, she meant it... Sakura, Kiba, Temari, Shika, and Gaara all came filing into the living room. And just at the same moment, Itachi descended the stairs with a sleepy Deidara clinging to his shirt behind him. This made me feel even more uneasy... me and Sasuke were probably going to make the biggest announcement of our entire lives! I suddenly felt a little sick to my stomach... maybe I shouldn't of eaten those stupid fruit loops.

Sasuke came up behind me and lifted me forcefully off the couch. "Come on, Naruto. Don't be shy. You've known them longer then I have, so this shouldn't be a big deal." he said in a comforting voice.

"Well it _**is**_a big deal to me, Sasuke! We're getting married in 4 months!" I yelled, without thinking.

Sakura paused mid-sentence in his conversation with Hinata and looked at me. "Married?"

I looked up at Sasuke, not knowing what to say. He just nodded. "We'll tell them together."

I straightened myself up, and clung like a child to Sasuke in front of the couch, while everyone sat down on it. Itachi was sitting in the recliner next to it, with Dei still half asleep on his lap. The scene made me giggle.... they reminded me of an older me and Sasuke... I guess they kind of were in a way. Itachi _was_Sasuke's older brother, the two of them could have been twins if not for the age difference. Itachi was older then Sasuke by about 7 years, and Deidara resembled me a little bit with the blond hair and bright blue eyes. Plus he had my hyper and childlike personality.

"What are you laughing at?" Sasuke questioned. "Feeling a little better?"

"I guess so." I replied. "I think I'm ready now." Even though I knew I wasn't... When I looked back at everyone, all eyes were on us. "Uhh, about this whole thing..." Hell, I didn't even know where to start. Luckily Sasuke caught this, and helped me out.

"As Sakura heard earlier... yes, Naruto and I really are engaged. I proposed to him last night, after we got back together."

The girls, aside from Hinata, gasped, and Shikamaru and Gaara smiled, along with Itachi and Dei. The only one who didn't seem at all pleased was Kiba... That's when reality came and smacked me in the face. Kiba was probably still pissed off at Sasuke... My answer came quickly when Kiba stood up, his teeth clenched in clear anger.

"Kiba? Are you okay?" Sakura asked, standing up after him. She put her hand on his arm, but he shook it off.

"Sasuke, you bastard..."

"Excuse me?" Sasuke asked, blinking. "What's the matter with you?"

Kiba glared at him. "Your what's the matter with me, Uchiha. I haven't forgiven you yet, you know..." he replied. "Naruto is my best friend, and you broke his heart! He didn't deserve to be hurt like that! All he ever did was love you and you took it for granted and treated him like he was nothing!"

A long string a silence broke out after that... I was crying. I couldn't help it... Kiba's words cut so deep... but I wasn't worried about me, I was worried about Sasuke...

I peered up at him and tugged on his shirt. "Sasuke?..."

He didn't reply. He just kept starring blankly at Kiba.

"What's the matter, Uchiha? Too afraid to respond?" Kiba mocked. "You don't know what to say because you know I'm right?"

Kiba kept taunting Sasuke... repeating terrible things over and over again... he just wouldn't stop. Sakura tried to interfere, but he ignored her words. Once Kiba got worked up, there was no calming him down.

"You probably just proposed to him to make yourself feel better! So you won't have to hurt your sick egotistic pride!"

"I've heard enough..." Sasuke finally answered in barely a whisper, cutting Kiba's rant off.

Kiba smirked. "What? Are you ready to admit it?"

"You don't have a single idea of how wrong you are...." Sasuke looked up, revealing the tears that were built up in his eyes. "I love Naruto with all my heart, and it was never my intention to hurt him." he blinked and the tears rolled down his cheeks. "I know you think I'm nothing but a selfish bastard, Kiba... but I can prove to you that I'm not the person you believe I am... by promising myself to Naruto Uzumaki for the rest of my life." he turned to me and lowered his mouth to my ear.

_"Naruto... I'm going to propose to you again... right here and now, in front of everyone... I want to prove to them that you are the one person I'm meant to be with forever_." he whispered softly, his breath tickling my ear.

"Okay..." I replied, taking the engagement ring off of my finger.

He took it from my hand, and lowered himself to one knee for a second time. I took a deep breath, and felt myself blush... somehow this was more embarrassing in front of all our friends. I couldn't help but smile though. Sasuke waited to make sure everyone was fully paying attention before he began.

"Naruto Uzumaki... You are my everything, and I could never be more happy with another person. I promise to cherish your mind, body, and soul for the rest of my days... I love you Naruto... Will you marry me?"

I wiped the tears from my eyes and smiled at him. "You don't even have to ask again." He smiled back and slide the ring back onto my finger slowly before kissing it.

At that moment Sakura and Temari squealed in excitement and came dashing over to us. They pushed Sasuke out of the way and grabbed onto my hand in his place.

"It's so gorgeous!" Temari complimented.

"I know! I'm so jealous!" Sakura added, getting closer to admire the jewelry.

While they fawned over the ring, I glanced over at Kiba. He was standing there starring at me with an expressionless face. I smiled at him, and he bit his bottom lip and shifted his eyes downward, like he was ashamed. I didn't blame him... he probably felt horrible about saying such awful things to Sasuke. I watched as Shikamaru leaned over and said something, but I couldn't hear a thing with the girls squealing right in my ear. Kiba opened his mouth to say something, but stopped and paced slowly over to me.

"Ehem..."

Somehow this caught Sakura's and Temari's attention and they moved aside. Kiba looked back and forth between Sasuke and I. "Look... I'm really sorry about that... I'm a hot-headed idiot... you two should know that by now."

Sasuke put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry about it Kiba. It's over and done with."

He let out a nervous laugh. "Hehe, yeah."

A sudden burst of relief flooded over me and I flung myself onto Kiba with a hug. "Thank you for caring, Kiba. I know you only had a fit cause you care about me so much." I looked at Sakura. "But I'd save a whole lot more of that concern for your girlfriend and your future baby."

Kiba and Sakura both blushed at the comment. I started laughing, but stopped when I felt a hand weigh down on my head. I looked up to find Itachi hovering above me with a big grin on his face. "Congrats again, you two." I realized he hand his other hand resting on Sasuke's head.

"Thanks nii-san." I replied, hugging Itachi around his waist. He was quite abit taller then me, so I could get away with it.

"Oh, by the way... I've been meaning to ask..." Sakura said. "Your Sasuke's older brother right?"

"Yeah, Itachi Uchiha... It's nice to meet you." he replied, shaking her hand.

"So... who's the chick over there?" Kiba asked, peering around us to Deidara.

His eye started twitching. "Chick?.... Did you just call me a girl?" he asked, standing up and walking over to Kiba. He poked his forehead with a finger. "Listen buddy. I'm a BOY! B-O-Y! BOY!"

"Sorry! Sorry! You just look so feminine! I'm really sorry man!" Kiba apologized, putting his hands up in defense.

I was a little shocked... Usually Dei did nothing but flirt with younger boys, especially me. Maybe he wasn't because of Sakura? I didn't really know. We listened to Kiba and Deidara go back and forth for a little while, which proved to be pretty entertaining.

"I say we celebrate Sasuke and Naruto's engagement!" Temari exclaimed once everyone quieted down.

"Me too!" Hinata agreed.

"Well it's a good thing I made reservations tonight at a nice restaurant downtown then. For all of us at 6:00."

"H-how did you do that!?" I asked, amazed.

"Connections... Don't worry about it." He replied while winking at Deidara, who just smiled.

"This is going to be fun! I can't wait!" Temari said. "Come on, Shika! Let's go back to my house until then! You coming Gaara?" she asked her brother, before exciting the house.

"I suppose." he answered, giving Hinata a kiss, before tagging along behind his demanding older sibling. "We'll see you all later tonight." he said, closing the front door after him.

The rest of us hung around for a little while longer, until Kiba and Sakura decided to take off around 2:00. That still gave us several hours to kill before tonight. I was so unbelievably happy that everything was alright again. But somehow, I couldn't help but feel like something was going to go wrong...

* * *

**Suke- WOOH! I'm finally done with this chapter! It took soooo long to write and BAH! D: But I'm so happy that I'm done with it now! God... I can never make Naruto and Sasuke completely happy... like ever. I'm so mean. T-T Don't worry though! I love my boys, so I'll make them happy in the end! I promise!!!**

**Please review. :3 Thanks!**


	12. Hush

**Naru: Omg, I'm alive. I'm sorry to everyone for not updating for so long. I suck. OTL Well, despite that, I hope you enjoy this new chapter. :3**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**::AHSS::Senior Year::**

**::Chapter Eleven::**

**::Hush::**

**::Naruto's POV::**

"Naruto."

"Hm?" I turned away from fixing my necktie in the mirror and faced Sasuke who said my name.

His arms slid around my waist while he nuzzled his face into the side of my neck, "You look so handsome."

A blush heated my cheeks and I found myself smiling uncontrollably, "So do you." I complimented in return, giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

Sasuke took hold of my hand, "Come on, " he said. "It's about time to meet up with everyone."

I nodded and we walked downstairs where we found Itachi, Deidara, and Hinata waiting for us by the front door.

Itachi glanced at his watch, "Good. It looks like we still have plenty of time to get to the restaurant."

As we walked out the door Sasuke spoke up, "So, what are we going out to eat for, Nii-san?"

Itachi smirked playfully and point to mine and Sasuke's joined hands, "Your engagement, of course." he informed us, moving his hand to point to something else in the opposite direction. "Now, no more questions. Everyone get in the limo."

My eyes shifted to the long, black vehicle parked in front of the house, "Itachi!! Why in the hell did you get a limo?!" I exclaimed. "This is an important occasion, so therefore I'm going everything in my power to make this night special for the both of you." he explained, poking my forehead lightly.

I was in no position to complain, especially against Itachi. I would definitely lose the argument, "T-thank you, 'Tachi."

"No problem, Naru-chan. He ruffled my hair and went to the limo to open the door for the rest of us. "Let's go."

The ride didn't take very long, and when we finally arrived at our destination and exited the limo, I found we were at the same exact restaurant that I took Sasuke to for his 18th birthday.

"Wow." Sasuke muttered. "Now _this _is special."

I squeezed his hand tighter in my own and nodded, "Yeah."

Then something else entered my mind that I had no desire to think about...

"Sasuke..."

"What is it, love?" he questioned, giving me a concerned expression.

"I stayed silent for a short moment before answering him, "Ka-Karin works here..."

"Karin..." he repeated, "Listen Naru," he continued stepping in front of me, looking directly into my eyes. "She won't say a word to us. I promise."

I couldn't help smiling, "I trust you." I really did. I knew I could believe in him. I felt better as we entered the restaurant... But, there was something else bothering me... I couldn't place what it was, but I had a bad feeling that something was going to go wrong tonight. It always seemed to happen...

Shikamaru, Temari, and Gaara were already inside waiting for our arrival.

"Have any of you heard from Kiba or Sakura?" I asked all three of them.

"No, but I'm sure they'll be here soon enough. I mean, we're early by a good 10 minutes yet." Temari answered.

I took my cell phone out of my pants pocket, "I don't know... Maybe I should call Sakura or something."

"You worry too much, Naruto." Sasuke told me, putting his hand over mine. "She's alright. She has Kiba with her after all. And you know he'll keep her safe."

I sighed and stuffed the phone back in my pocket, "I know."

A few minutes later, our waiter brought us our drinks and menus. It was Karin. Surprise, surprise.

"Alright. I'll be back in a little bit to take your orders." she said kindly.

Before she left the table, she gave me a sincere, sympathetic smile. I knew she wanted to make an apology to me and Sasuke.

"I told you." Sasuke reassured me.

"Yeah." I wanted to smile, but the nagging upset feeling inside of me wouldn't let me.

I peered over to the entrance of the restaurant, "Sakura..."

"Naruto, what did I say about worrying?" Sasuke said. "She'll be here soon. Just wait a little while longer."

"Fine..."

I took a deep breath to try and clear my thoughts, but it didn't do any good. Tonight was supposed to be important... I didn't want Sakura to miss it. Karin returned soon enough and took our orders. Again, she was overly-kind to both me and Sasuke. It was nice to see her acting like this. She must have been pretty serious about saying sorry. After Karin left once more, my thoughts traveled back to Sakura. She was late. I wanted to believe that maybe she had to stay home and watch her sister, or maybe she and Kiba couldn't catch a cab, or maybe they had even forgotten what time or the place we were supposed to meet up at. But if that were the case, she would have most definitely called me to let me know. Something wasn't right.

"Itachi, what time is it?" I questioned, biting my lip.

"Oh, um..." he looked down at his watch. "It's 8:30."

"Sakura and Kiba are a half an hour late." I informed everyone. I stood up and removed my cell from my pocket. "I'm calling Sakura."

Just as I was about to dial her number, the phone began ringing... The caller I.D. read 'Inuzuka Kiba'. A huge wave of relief flooded over me and I answered quickly. "Kiba! Where are you two? Your late. I-"

"Naruto..." Kiba's voice interupted me. "I'm at the hospital..."

"Hospital?... Isn't it a little early for Sakura to be going into labor?" I asked. She still had a little over two months left to go.

"No, Naruto..." He sounded like he'd been rying, and suddenly it felt like my heart dropped into my stomach right then while he continued. "We're here because...." he was having a hard time speaking in between the heavy breaths he was taking. "Because.... because....."

"Kiba, don't push yourself. You don't have to tell me now. I'll be there as fast as possible, okay?" I reassured him.

"Tha... thank you..." he mumbled before I hung up.

"I have to get to the hospital now! Right now!" I exclaimed frantically, nearly loosing my footing as I ran over to the front entrance.

Sasuke and Itachi caught up to me quickly, each of them grabbing hold of my arms.

"Naruto, calm down, love!" Sasuke ordered, running his free hand up and down my back soothingly. "Tell us what happened. Did Sakura go into labor early?"

I shook my head 'no', tears stinging my eyes, threatening to escape, "I was right... Something horrible happened... I have to go!" I yelled, yanking myself free from the brothers.

Itachi caught me again, "At least let us go with you. I'll get a taxi."

Sasuke helf onto my hand, "We'll go together, Naru."

I clenched my eyes shut and clung to Sasuke, while his brother flagged down a cab. After we got in, Itachi called Deidara to let him know where the three of us disappeared to.

"Yeah. I don't know how late we'll be back from the hospital, so don't wait up...." there was a short pause. "Love you too, Dei." He slid his phone shut, and kept quiet for the remainder of the ride.

Once we stopped at the hospital, I ran as fast as I could inside, followed closely by Sasuke, who still had a grip on my hand. I spotted Kiba right away in the waiting area. He was bent down holding his head down in his lap.

I reached my hand out and rested it on his shoulder, "Kiba..."

He lefted his head immediately, "Naruto." His voice was dead tired... and it didn't help looking at his face. I could tell he'd been crying alot. his eyes were red and puffy, with dried tears staining his tan cheeks. He squited up at me and grabbed my wrist. "It's my fault... It's all my fault... my fault..." he repeated over and over.

I kneeled down in front of him, "What happened, KIba?"

"We... were on our w-way..." he began, fresh tears overflowing from his dark orbs. "Then... a car... it... it came out of nowhere... I-" he fell out of the chair onto his knees. "I couldn't save her! I couldn't save Sakura, Naruto!" He yelled hysterically at me. "She got hit by the car! It's all my fault! If she and my daughter die, it's my fault!"

I wrapped my arms around him, "No, it's not your fault, Kiba. You had no idea this was going to happen."

He didn't respond, but continued sobbing into my chest for what seemed like an eternity. We sat in the waiting room for hours... I comforted Kiba while he cried, Sasuke slept in the chair next to us, and Itachi paced in the hallway. He kept trying to get information on Sakura's condition from the front desk, but none had been released yet. This went on the entire night...

Around 6:00 AM, a nurse came into the waiting room.

"Kiba?" He stood up, along with me.

"I'm sorry, but only Mr. Inuzuka may be permitted to visit Miss Haruno at this time." the nurse told me hesitantly.

"Please let him come... he's been here with me all night. I need him there with me. And... he's one of Sakura's best friends... I think she'll want to see him too." Kiba explained.

A look of guilt fell over the girls fcae, "Very well. Follow me then."

I smiled slightly at Sasuke, and went along with Kiba and the nurse.

Sakura was alive...

* * *

**Naru: Okay... so this is a short chapter... and it's kind of a cliff-hanger... and ehh. I'm not too happy with how this chapter turned out. ): But I'm too lazy to re-write it. So, hopefully you enjoyed it anyway.**

**Please review. :3 Thanks!**


	13. More Than A Memory

**Naru: Long time no see, huh? Finally decided to try and break out of my writer's block and surprise! It worked. I am now out of my block funk! Yay! I know my last chapter of this story wasn't the greatest. In fact, I think it sucked. But now I'm back, and I'm going to try and update more regularly. Hopefully. D: Anyways... thank you to anyone who has waited so long for this update and to anyone who has reviewed this story. It means a great deal to me that you've all stuck with me through my absence. I promise to try harder! Thanks alot everybody!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did... -pervy fangirl thoughts- Naruto would be taking Sasuke up the ass like the true uke he is! XD BWUAHAHAH! SasUKE... how we love you. :D

* * *

**

**::AHSS::Senior Year::**

**::Chapter Twelve::**

**::More Than A Memory::  
**

**::Naruto's POV::**

The walk down the hospital hallway seemed like it was taking ages. I kept looking over at Kiba and could tell he was incredibly anxious. He appeared as if he were going to dash down the hallway at any second, knocking over anything and pushing past any nurse or doctor that were in his way just to get to Sakura. Too bad he didn't already know what room she was in.

I subtly grabbed his hand, "Kiba... everything will be alright. If anything would have went wrong, I'm positive that they would have told you about it already."

He nodded. "Your right, Naruto..." he paused for a short second. "Hey... thanks for being here for me. Considering what you've done, I haven't been a very good friend to you at all."

I gave him a questioning look. "What do you mean?" I asked as we took another turn down a different hall.

"Sasuke." He said. "I was wrong to judge him like I did." Kiba sighed. "I know you two really love each other."

I placed my hand on his shoulder, "It's okay, Kiba. I understand. You were only looking out for me, and that's what good friends are supposed to do."

He was about to reply when the nurse leading us to Sakura's room finally came to a halt. "Here we are. I'll be back in a minute. I'm going in first to make sure Miss Haruno is still awake and if she wants any visitors."

"Alright..." I whispered as Kiba leaned against the wall by the door.

Minutes passed. I had starting pacing back and forth... the ticking clock on the wall seemed so amplified that it was getting on my nerves. Finally the nurse appeared back in the doorway.

"Boys, you may come in now. Miss Haruno is looking forward to seeing you both." She said ushering us inside the room.

Kiba wasted no time rushing in before me. I followed behind him, a bundle of nerves building inside my stomach. I didn't want to see one of my best and most precious friends laying in a hospital bed... I'm just glad that I never had to look at Sasuke when he spent those couple days in the hospital during the time we had been separated. It would have absolutely killed me...

As soon as she seen us, Sakura's eyes lit up and she smiled brightly. "Kiba, Naruto... I'm so happy that your here."

Her voice was a little rough, as well as her appearance. I could clearly spot a few cuts and bruises running down her left arm, and a larger scratch on the left side of her face. She must have been mostly stuck by the vehicle on one side of her body.

I watched as Kiba hugged her lightly, apologizing for not being able to protect her, while she told him it wasn't his fault at all. Naturally he would take the blame... If something like this had ever happened to Sasuke, I probably would have blamed myself too.

"So how's the baby?" Kiba questioned her, running his fingers through her long, pink hair.

A pained expression fell over Sakura's face and see clasped her hands together, "I...miscarried..." A tear ran down her cheek after she blinked.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart..." Kiba apologized yet again as he took her into his arms.

I sat down on the other edge of the bed and wrapped both of my arms around each of them, listening to Sakura's quiet sobs. I was going to make sure that I was going to stick by her side until she got out of the hospital, and even afterwards. Since she had done everything to keep me from nearly killing myself when I had been broken up with Sasuke, it was the least I could do for her. After all, she was my best friend in the entire world. She and I had known each other since 3rd grade when I moved to Konoha. When I came here, I always seemed to get myself into trouble... I was a pretty wild kid who was constantly out for attention, since I had lost my parents... One day, I had gotten detention and a girl in my class had to keep an eye on me. It was Sakura. From then on, we starting growing closer and closer and before I knew it, we became best friends. To be honest, when we entered high school, I had the hugest crush on her, even though I knew she couldn't love me anymore than a brother. I was okay with that though. Who knew what would had happened to our relationship if we had gotten involved. Besides... I may not have taken a second glance at Sasuke if I hadn't given up on Sakura. That's another story... how I discovered I liked boys.

Right when we had begun our 9th grade year, Sakura had her first boy/girl sleepover. Naturally we were young teenagers, around the experimenting age, so I was obviously open to new things at the time. Though, I didn't know I would end up kissing a boy that night. We started a typical game of Truth or Dare, and on my turn, I fearlessly picked 'dare', and Sakura dared me to kiss...

**::Flashback::**

"Kiba!"

I felt my face heat up instantly. "Wh-what!"

"You heard me Naruto-kun!" she giggled. "You picked dare, and you got one!" she exclaimed.

I glanced over to Kiba who was also blushing madly. I had never even thought about being intimate with another boy, and I know that he probably felt the same exact way that I did. Oh well... a dare was a dare...

"A-alright..." I nearly chocked on my words. "If Kiba's o-kay with i-it." I added, crawling slowly over to him on my hands and knees.

I stopped reluctantly in front of him, so close I could feel his hot breathe against my face. My nerves had grown so badly that I began shaking terribly and the palms of my hands where immensely clammy. I raised my eyes and they instantly connected with Kiba's.

"It's okay Naruto. It's just a harmless kid." he reassured me.

Good to know someone was comfortable with this situation. But I guess he was right... it was just a kiss that would mean nothing.

Oddly enough, it would end up meaning everything to me.

I leaned in closer to Kiba's face and shockingly enough, he grabbed my head from behind and pulled me into the kiss. It was a really quick kiss, but...

"See? Not so bad now was it, Naruto?" said Kiba, giving me a playful smirk.

"N-no." I stuttered, instinctively touching my fingers to my lips lightly.

Not so bad at all...

**::End Flashback::**

And that was the day I discovered my true sexuality, and I couldn't look at a girl the same. It wasn't like I suddenly realized it... it just felt more natural to me to be into boys. I told Sakura without a second thought, knowing fully well that she'd understand and accept me without question. After that, she had asked if I liked Kiba. Of course I said 'no'. Kiba was my second closest friend next to Sakura. I couldn't let a silly, pointless crush get in the way of friendship. Plus, I could tell that Sakura wanted Kiba for herself, and Kiba was one of the straightest guys I knew, even if he was incredibly comfortable with his sexuality. The boy just loved boobs way too much.

I left Sakura and Kiba a good 10 minutes later, and wandered back to the hospital lobby where I'm sure Sasuke and Itachi awaiting my return. When I got into the room, I found Sasuke, but no Itachi.

"Where's your brother?" I asked, walking up to him.

He stood up and wrapped his arms around my waist, "Dei called and he was worried, so Itachi left for home." he explained. "More importantly, how is Sakura?"

"Good news, she's alright. Just a few cuts and bruises. Bad news, she lost the baby..." I explained, biting my bottom lip slightly.

Sasuke's arms tightened around me. "Let's go home, love. We'll come visit Sakura again tomorrow." he said, rubbing his hand up and down my back soothingly.

I nodded and we walked hand in hand outside the hospital. Sasuke had already called a cab and it had been waiting for us. We got home quickly since the hospital was only 6 blocks away from where we lived. Hinata was already awake, eagerly waiting for the news on Sakura. I went into the whole story, which gained a few tears from Hina.

"That's so sad... I feel so sorry for the two of them. I knew how much Sakura wanted that baby." Hinata told us, wiping her tear-stained cheek.

Sasuke took Hinata into his arms and I placed a hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

"I'm sure that Sakura and Kiba will pull through it together. Sakura is a strong-willed girl. She'll be alright as long as Kiba and the rest of us are all still here supporting her." Sasuke said.

"That's right. Sakura never lets anyone get her down." I agreed. "Especially when she's got her friends beside her."

A small smile fell onto Hinata's lips. "I know."

I glanced around the livingroom. "So where are Itachi and Deidara?" Sasuke asked.

"Upstaires." Hinata replied simply. "Dei had been up practically all night, worried out of his mind about Itachi-san. I had a long talk with him last night. When he's separated from Itachi-san for a even a half an hour, he gets paranoid. He told he he has anxiety issues with being away from him for too long. That's how much Dei-kun cares about him..." Hinata explained to us. "Actually... they remind me a great deal of the both of you, Sasuke-san, Naruto-kun... The way they look at each other is so similar to you two."

I smiled and kissed Sasuke's nose. "Love you, teme."

He ruffled my hair. "Hmpf, dobe. I love you too."

"Well," Hinata interrupted. "I'm going upstairs to my room for a little bit before heading over to Gaara's later. I would go now, but I'm assuming he's still asleep at this hour." she added, before starting her way up the staircase.

As soon as Hinata was out of sight, Sasuke lead me to the couch and sat down, pulling himself down on top of him, pressing our lips together. Before he could slip his tongue in my mouth, I pulled away.

"Sasu... someone could come down..." I breathed. "Let's do this when everyone leaves today. We know that Hinata's going to leave later, and I'll make sure 'Tachi and Dei leave. Maybe we'll send them out on a date, hm?"

"I like the way you think, dobe." Sasuke smirked playfully and gave me one last kiss before I crawled off to the side of him and turned on the t.v.

Now I was excited.

* * *

**Naru: Hopefully that chapter was good enough. I actually like how it turned out. And about the end, expect another lemon in the next chapter. :D**

**Please review!**

**LOVELOVELOVE.  
**


	14. All Over You

**Naru: I did it again... Said I was going to update soon and then dissappeared for a few months again. I suppose at this point I can't really say sorry again. :\ So, my apology is this new chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

**::AHSS::Senior Year::**

**::Chapter Thirteen::**

**::All Over You::**

**::Naruto's POV::**

"See you later!" Hinata waved at us as she closed the door behind her to leave for Gaara's.

It was about noon already... Several hours had passed since mine and Sasuke's agreement this morning. Several very _long _hours, it seemed. Sasuke kept glaring at me, figitting around like crazy, and wouldn't stop pacing around the entire house. This is what happened when he was turned on and it was an innappropriate time to fool around.

Sexual frustration.

A booooy, did it ever piss Sasuke off.

I finally decided to turn to him and say something. "Sasu, quit it. 'Tachi and Dei will leave soon enough. They agreed to go out around the time Hinata left, remember?" I said. "Don't worry... I gave your brother the hint to stay gone until tonight. So we'll have plenty of time."

Sasuke took a deep breath and stopped pacing, rocking back on his heels, "You know how I get, dobe... I can't control my hormones." I heard something that sounded like a low growl come from his throat.

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry, Sasu, but there's nothing I can do about it until they leave." I replied, pulling Sasuke down next to me on the couch. "Just sit for now."

As if on cue, Itachi and Deidara appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

"About time!" Sasuke practically yelled, crossing his arms against his chest.

Itachi raised an eyebrow, "Well I see someones eager to get us out of the house." he turned to me and winked.

Sasuke caught it and a blush rose to his cheeks. "Nii-san... go." he said looking as if he was about to throw Itachi out the window.

"Fine, fine. No need to get pushy little brother." Itachi replied defensively, pulling Deidara along behind him out the door. "We'll be back later tonight. Don't wait up now."

Before I could even blink again, Sasuke had me pinned to the couch in a passionate kiss.

"God... I love it when you get this way. It's so sexy..." I breathed when we released ourselves from the kiss.

"I can't wait any longer, Naru... I want you so badly." Sasuke replied, pushing his groin against mine for friction.

"N-ngh... needy are we?..." I pushed him off subtly and stood up with him. "C'mon... lets do this is the bedroom." I said, grabbing his hand to lead him upstairs.

He followed instantly without hesitation. As soon as we got into the room, Sasuke started peeling his cloths from his body.

"Damn, you really are hot and bothered aren't you babe?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

It was a rare occurrence that he ever got this turned on and into sex. So I absolutely loved it when it did happen... it made it so much easier to please him.

I sat on the edge of the bed as he removed his boxers. "Come here Sasu... take my cloths off for me."

He nodded and stood in front of me, slipping my orange tee over my head. Right before he was able to unfasten the button on my jeans, I wrapped my hand just barely around his length and starting stroking it slowly.

Sasuke gasped quietly and closed his onyx eyes. "N-naru... I can't concentrate on taking your cloths off if you tease me like that..." he said breathelessly.

"Your no fun." I smirked and released his cock so he could finish his task.

Needless to say, he did it quickly.

A moment later, Sasuke crawled onto the bed and layed down on his back, motioning for me to join him. I crawled on top of him and pressed me lips against his, sliding my tongue into his hot, moist mouth right away. He moaned and bucked his hips, craving for contact, which I gladly granted him, pushing my hips down, earning another louder groan from Sasuke. I could already feel his pre-cum smear against my thigh. I slipped my tongue out of his mouth and placed a kiss on his neck before biting down lightly and sucking, while my right hand that was settled on his hip wandered down to play with his erection.

"A-ahh... god.. N-naru..." Sasuke panted as my hand moved up and down his length.

I squeezed lightly and he thrust further into my hand. "Tell me what you want, Sasu..."

"Su-suck me... please..." he whined desprately.

I made my way down slowly, stopping an instant to lick his hardened nipple. Sasuke shifted and pushed his hand to my head.

"N-no..."

"Someone's impatient today." I said, positioning myself in front of his cock.

"Damn right." Sasuke agreed, as I took the head of his cock into my mouth, swirling my tongue around it skillfully.

Sasuke moaned loudly and grabbed a handful of my hair, "Ngh... m-more Naru...Ahh..."

I obliged to his begging and took nearly all of him inside my mouth, sucking hard. Sasuke continued to moan, bucking his hips widely, loosing complete control and all the dignity he had left, just to melt into my hands.

This was exactly why I loved these sexually frustrated moods of his so much.

"N-naru... if you.. d-don't stop so-oon, I'm going to c-cum before... we even h-ave s-sex..." Sasuke panted.

"Right..." I said, stopping my actions, leaving a string of saliva from my mouth to his penis.

"You are so damn good with your mouth, dobe." Sasuke complimented, wiping the string from my face.

"Heh, thanks..." I placed two fingers against his entrance, "Ready?"

"Obviously... No need to ask, dobe. We've done this how many times and you still need to question that?" Sasuke replied.

"Right then..." I pushed my finers into his anus and began a scissoring motion. I was honestly surprised that Sasuke had no pained reaction. "Hey... Sasu, you alright?" I asked, just to make sure I wasn't hurting him at all.

He nodded slightly, "Yeah. There's no pain yet..."

"Odd..." I replied, "I'm gonna put another finger in. Let me know if it hurts, I'll stop..." I added, pushing the third digit inside him carefully. "Anything?"

"No..." he said, shaking his head from side to side. "I guess I'm just getting used to this by now. I remember the last time we had sex, it wasn't so bad when you were preparing me. Now I can hardly feel a thing."

I smiled, "Good." with that said, I took out my fingers and spread his legs further apart, inching myself closer to him. "Grab the lube."

Sasuke stretched him arm out towards the side table next to the bed and opened the drawer, grabbing the small bottle of lube. "Here, Naru." he held it out for me.

Snapping open the cap, I paused before squirting some into my hand. "I want you to do it, Sasuke..."

He extended his hand. "Alright." he agreed taking the bottle from me. He put a small amount onto his palm and rubbed both his hands together to warm it up before coating my erection thoroughly with it.

After he set the bottle on the table and proped himself on his elbows, "Ready when you are."

Gently, I pressed the tip of my cock to Sasuke's entrance and slid in steadily. As soon as I felt the tight heat around me, I wanted to lose it. Sasuke felt me tense up quickly.

"Calm yourself, Naru... just keep it slow until you get all the way inside of me..." he said.

"Ngh... y-your so hot... it's unbearable to stay this calm." I felt like I was going to burst if I didn't move faster soon. But I was nearly all the way inside of him.

Sasuke reached his hand up to my face and caressed my cheek. "Shh, it's alright." he reassured me, making circular motions with his thumb.

"Heh, F-funny... I should be saying s-something like that to you right now..." I couldn't help but laugh. It was kind of ironic.

Sasuke let out a deep breath, "You can start moving now Naru..."

I didn't waste any time, and pulled almost all the way out of him before slamming back in hard, receiving a nice, long moan out of Sasuke. "So tight, Sasu..." I closed my eyes and let myself get carried away in the wonderful sensation. Before long, I repositioned myself and pulled Sasuke's body closer, thrusting into him deeper.

"Ahh!" Sasuke whimpered and dug his short nails into my back, wrapping his legs around my torso. "F-faster, Naru..."

Holding him tighter, I rocked my hips back and forth with more speed and force, feeling my climax building up inside my stomach. I was sure Sasuke wasn't going to last much longer himself if we kept this pace up. At that moment, Sasuke decided he wanted to change positions.

"Na-aru..." he said, inhaling quickly, "Get on... y-your back..."

I listened, knowing exactly what he wanted, and watched as the climbed clumsily on top of me, already a little fatigued, and lowered himself back down onto my cock. He pushed him hands down on my stomach for support and began moving up and down again, trying desperately to regain the speed we were moving at before.

"Na-naru... I'm so c-close...nghh..." he whined, arching his back.

I glanced down at his erect cock, leaking with pre-cum, and wrapped my hand around it, pumping quickly.

"Ahh, yes!" Sasuke exclaimed, riding me with more intensity. "Make me c-cum Naru!"

His words sunk into me and I thrust into him hard, coming into contact with his prostate. Sasuke threw his head back from the satisfaction of having such a sensitive place touched so roughly, and screamed my name in complete bliss.

"A-almost there, Sasu!..." I gasped out, "L-let's come tog-'ether..."

He tightened around hurriedly as he came, "Ahh-Naruto!"

With one last hard thrust, I let myself cum inside Sasuke immediately after he did. He collapsed from exhaustion on top of me right away, both of us breathing heavily.

"I...think that w-was... the best... sex we ever... had..." Sasuke said in between breathes.

"Y-yeah..." I answered in agreement, stroking his sweat-soaked black bangs out of his eyes. "Feeling less frustrated now?"

"Shut up, dobe." he flicked my nose playfully and kissed it afterwards, "I love you."

I smiled, "Love you too, Sasu." I replied, kissing him full on the lips.

He pulled away a second later and glanced down at our sweaty bodies, "I think a shower is called for."

"Maybe just a little, haha." I said with a small laugh, following his lead to the bathroom.

A little after the shower, Sasuke and I were lounging around in the living room, awaiting Itachi and Dei's return.

"I can't wait until the day I marry you..."

Sasuke's sudden words made me blush like crazy, "Y-yeah." I watched as he ran his index finger over the ring on my finger.

He caught my stutter. "What's wrong?... You don't sound so sure."

"I just..." I sighed, "What if something goes wrong before then?... I'm afraid... It's like, things keep trying to tear us apart."

Sasuke lifted my hand and pressed his lips to the ring, "But we've always found our way back to each other. There's no need to worry."

My eyes averted from his own to the floor, "I'm not so sure..."

"Naruto, look at me..."

Something in his voice made me look back at him, and when I did, he had the most sincere expression I'd ever seen on his face. His eyes were so gentle... and honest.

"We're meant to be, Naruto. You and me. Forever. And not one thing will change that fact. Believe in our love." he told me, kissing my cheek.

And I did believe.

...

But I couldn't help but feel uneasy.

* * *

**Naru: I think I quite like how this chapter turned out. The lemon was ridiculously easy to write. XD**

**Cheesy ending is cheesy. :D LOOOOOOOVE.**

**Review?**


End file.
